Never Forget
by ase4ever
Summary: Elena has a choice: Forget her love with Stefan or suffer through the pain? What will she choice and will Stefan so easily give up? Rated M for upcoming lemons!
1. PrologueChapter 1

I own nothing to do with the Vampire Diaries; I'm just having some fun with an idea that just came to mind one day. Hope you enjoy! Please review the work of a newbie!

Never Forget

~Prologue~

Everything was going fine with Elena and Stefan until Klaus came along. They were happy but then the Ripper came to play. In the blink of an eye Stefan or the Ripper had single handedly become Klaus' bitch. Then everything down spiraled to the point that Stefan and Klaus left Mystic Falls for God knows what. Now I have a decision; have Damon compel me to forget my love with Stefan and relieve my pain or suffer with the thoughts of our lost love.

~Chapter 1~

One Year Later

"_Where have you been__  
__Cause I never see you out__  
__Are you hiding from me, yeah?__  
__Somewhere in the crowd"_

I sang along to Rihanna's new single as I got ready for the first day of senior day. All I could hope for was no more Stefan fiascoes. It's been a year since I've seen him, but vaguely remember any actual feelings. The day I knew he was gone forever I had asked Damon to compel me into forgetting all about him, but even at night in my dreams he appears. I saw glimpses of our past, mostly bad memories involving a man I didn't quite recognize anymore. In my dreams they call him Klaus.

I once asked Damon about Klaus and he explained briefly, "Klaus is no one special and no one good and can hurt you. He's part of the things you've uncovered from your past before the compulsion." I only recently figured out that I had requested to forget. I didn't quite understand why I chose to forget.

***Ding Dong**.* "Crap," I shot out as I wasn't done and Caroline was downstairs waiting. I shouted for her to come in knowing she would hear me with her advanced vampire hearing.

"Hey girlie, you're still not ready?" she asked as she casually looked me over and approved my back to school outfit.

"I know. I know. I'm late but I'm almost done." Apologizing immensely grabbing my bag and daily essentials. 'Oh God, am I ready' thinking to myself. I had usually mostly only spent my time with the usual group of friends I always had besides the lack of some memories. I hadn't branched out much and felt the nerves already getting to me.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I grabbed Caroline and off we went.

~Stefan's POV~

"Oh dear brother, get the fuck up for school!" Damon shouted at me. 'You have got to be kidding me' I thought. This is some new kind of hell. Why of all the things he does, this has to be one of them. I only got back to Mystic Falls last night since Klaus allowed me to go home. I'm no longe3r at his demand but for some God forsaken reason I believed that he was going to miss my company. Now I was up and already in a bad mood. 'Wait, school! That means I get to see Elena, finally!'

Chapter 2

~Stefan's POV~

Ever since I got out of my car everyone has just decided to stare. What is going on?

~Elena's POV~

God, this is so new, a human boyfriend with his arm around me. It's amazing!

"Oh my God, Elena!" Caroline has the most shocked expression on her face in the world, it was scary. "Stefan's back!"

"Okay that's cool." I said calmly.

"What?!" She shrieked. "Why are you not overreacting!? This is insane! He's been looking for you!"

"Okay, let him look. It's fine I mean we dated and broke up. To be truthful, I don't remember our relationship that well." I explained.

"Really? How?"

"I'm not completely sure." I know I lied. I know very well, but I don't care much to get my memory back so it didn't matter much to tell her this.

~Stefan's POV~

'There she is!' Wait, who is that guy with his arm around her? What the hell! Who the fuck is this guy?

"Elena, hey it's good to finally see you again!" I exclaimed, and then gently kissed her.

~Elena's POV~

'He kissed me! In front of Derek! What the fuck!' I slapped him and then Derek punched him in the gut, only to be slammed into the lockers by Stefan. "Stop!" I screamed. "Stefan just leave!" He looked confused, like her didn't even know her, when really it was the other way around.

"Derek, are you ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I am fixing how I have my chapters done and trying to make them longer as suggested by those who have read my story. OH and it's finally here… LEMONS! I know I didn't go into much detail but I thought that all the goods should be reserved for Elena and Stefan. I do thank those who have read it and liked it, Thank You! I own nothing to do with the Vampire Diaries; I'm just having some fun with an idea that just came to mind one day. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

Chapter 2

~Elena's POV~

I can't believe he did that, who does he think he is I mean, seriously! Derek wasn't really hurt but his chest was kind of soar. He said that he felt his chest being crushed, but he didn't stay on that long thinking that it was impossible since all Stefan did was shove him into the lockers. If only he knew the truth about Mystic Falls.

Frankly, Derek's bruising gave me an excuse to take care of him and feel his abs. He was tall, about a head taller than me. Derek had the deepest blue eyes that pierced into you, amazing kissable lips, dark brown hair, and had the most perfect light tan skin tone that could make you melt. Who could forget his perfectly sculpted muscles.

"Hey, babe I'm okay. Don't worry okay?" Derek tried to sound reassuring, but I was infuriated.

"No, I'm gonna worry because he was an ass!"

"Look, I took care of him too. Did he look worse than me?"

Contemplating whether to lie or be truthful, I decided lying would ease his ego. "Yeah, he did. I'm surprised he even was able to tackle you. You were amazing babe."

"I know you're lying, but thanks anyway." He lightly kissed my lips and there was something different. As if I was awaken to an old feeling and yearned for someone else's lips. 'Fuck.'

~Derek's POV~

When I kissed Elena, something about her changed. She tensed up a bit, but then again I could be crazy. I think I also hit my head against those lockers.

~Elena's POV~

He cringed awkwardly, did he notice my unease. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think I might have hit my head."

"Oh no! Do you want me to get you some ice?" I cannot believe Stefan pushed him into the damn lockers. 'I mean seriously!'

"Don't okay?"  
"Too late, I'll be back soon."

~Stefan's POV~

Why would she even be by that idiot's side! What's wrong with her! What's wrong with everyone! It's like ever since I left something big happened! I need to find out what!

~Elena's POV~

I got Derek some ice and on the way I saw Stefan punching a wall. He then turned to see me and in 1 second he was in front of me.

"Stefan…" I said not quite sure if I should stay or leave.

"Elena, what the hell happened between us?" He had a look of despair looming over his face.

"I don't know." If only he knew the truth behind that statement.

"I'm not giving up on you. Remember that!" Then, he kissed me with such a passion; I could have been there all day. Hell, it felt like we were there all day.

I slowly pulled away. "Stefan, I can't. I am with Derek. I respect him too much to do this to him." I could see the hurt in his eyes. "What we had was in the past, I'm sorry." I just walked away trying not to see his broken form.

~Stefan's POV~

I don't know what she means in the past. We were forever. It was as if she didn't remember our past. As if she never said that _she'd_ never give up. Well, I definitely won't. I'm gonna figure this out. NO, I NEED TO FIGURE THIS OUT!

~Elena's POV~

Why do I feel so drawn to him? Fuck, I also forgot the ice for Derek! Too late now, good going Elena!

"Hey, babe sorry I couldn't find ice sorry. Babe?" She was worried, where was he?!

"Hey babe, where did you go?"

"Oh, I just went to get a drink, don't worry."

He hugged me tightly and gently kissed my forehead.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

Just my smile alone gave him the ok and he swooped me off my feet and we drove off to his place. Thank God his parents are out of town; well it's really just him and his mom. Mrs. Jacoby is quite nice.

~Derek's POV~

I'm getting her mind off things one way or another; let's hope she'll feel better. I'm getting out movies and popcorn so early movie marathon it is!

~Elena's POV~

"You know you really didn't have to make popcorn. We could have watched the movie without it."

"What's a movie without popcorn?"

"Okay, you have a point."

We were about half way into the movie when I reached over straddling his lap and kissing him senseless. He caught on quick to my intentions and started taking the lead. Our kissing became intense as we were massaging each other's tongue only gasping for air when needed. Derek picked me up and led me to his room. Slowly undressing, enjoying every moment but still never leaving each other's lips.

Finally, down to no clothes, he explored my body and played, teased, pleasured in every possible way. 'Fuck' I hope he doesn't realize I'm not completely satisfied. When he entered my core it felt good but not great. I was missing something, someone.

This is going to be a Matt Donavon situation all over again. No! I will not let a past relationship get me down. Stefan is no longer in my life and never will be. This might be feeling better already; Derek does have amazing endurance and big hands. I hope we don't… well I hope _I_ don't grow apart from him and let him down.

"Whoa!" It took maybe a bit but my orgasm finally took over me and I felt the best high. I also felt his load letting loose as well. Derek was amazing and that's all I need to know.

"That was amazing! You were amazing!" I kissed him and then we just lied there catching our breaths after panting wildly. Well, not as wildly on my account, but he seemed like he put everything into it. He's so sweet and amazing! 'Stefan's better.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this may be a little rushed because I'm at a public library and grammar is not an option so here's my next chapter guys I hope you enjoy! Sorry this is soooo late as welll I've been trying to work on this as much as possible without a computer at home. :( I even got my friend to help me type in my personal finance class! My laptop got a virus! :( Oh and my friend that has the same name as me is here! She says hi!

Chapter 3

~Stefan's POV~

"Damon!" When I see him I'm going to kill him again. "Damon!" I know you are home." Of course, he would be just sitting there drinking whiskey.

"Yes brother." He had a huge smug smirk.

"What the fuck is going on? Elena I s with some dick who had the nerve to punch me in the face when I kissed MY GIRLFRIEND! Plus, on top of that everyone looks at me like I had a dead body latched on to me! Oh, and the fact that MY GIRLFRIEND seems to not remember me but that sounds insane!"

"Oh, you're not insane, brother, she simply doesn't remember loving you." I swear he couldn't be happier.

"WHAT!"

"Did I make a mistake? We are talking about Elena, correct?"

"Of course we ARE talking about ELENA!"

I was now pinning him against the wall. "YOU know exactly what the problem is don't you?"

"Well, actually yes I do."

"Tell me!"

"Let's go out for a drink, brother."

~Elena's POV~

"Derek, I really need to get home now."

"Why? Couldn't you just stay for the night?"

"No, I need to be home for Jeremy and talk to Ric."

"Fine." He leaned down and kissed me gently on the forehead. "Bye baby."

"Bye"

'Thank God, I'm out.' I need to straighten things out, BIG time! Maybe I'll stop at the Grill and sort things through, yeah that's what I'll do.

~Stefan's POV~

"So you're telling me that Elena wanted to forget me, why?"

"Well, you were running around with Klaus and she was wasting away waiting for you to come back to her."

"I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Well, yes brother, you did." With that thought, we both took on shots. Whiskey really does mend the heart, for a small time. 'Really!' Elena must walk in now, of all times. At least I'm not that drunk, so it's ok. I hope. "Can I get a soda please?" Hopefully that will help with the sobering process. Here she comes!

"Hey Damon. How are you tonight?" As if she didn't even see me, she just kept looking at Damon, then looked at me like she used to. Now its gone and rage took over.

"Well I'm peachy Elena." Well that was mean and unnecessary, quite uncalled for as well. Why did Damon have to say that. Then, to make it better, "Well, I'm drunk so... Yeah I'm drunk." Why did he say that? 'Drunkard!'

"Elena, can we talk?"

"No, Stefan!"

"Please, Elena give me a chance. I just want to talk." We got a booth back in a corner of the Grill. She is just so captivating and remarkable. I cannot believe I left her. I'm an idiot. "So, about today at school..."

"I remember you slammed my BOYFRIEND into the lockers, you bastard! I'm not going to forgive you! I mean seriously, you suck!"

"Look I know that you got Damon to compel you into forgetting your love for me, that's what I really wanted to talk to you about. I just needed to know why?"

"You left! Do you understand! God, why am I being stupid. It's just because you left. It's stupid I know." Suddenly her eyes widened and she sunk down in her seat. What's happening... OH MY GOD! DEREK!

"Damon, come here now!" In a flash here he was in front of Elena and I.

"Yes brother."

"Go distract that guy, Derek, any way possible."

"Can do be right back."

"Oh my God, I need to get out of here! NOW!"

Damon seemed to have Derek in a deep conversation. I hope this works.

~Damon's POV~

"Okay you're going to look over when I tell you to and see Elena with Stefan. Then, you're going to storm up to her and break up and say anything you can to make her believe it. Oh, and forget this conversation, as far as you know I'm trying to distract you."

I looked over and saw Elena and told Derek, "Now." Now to act. "Derek, wait." He 'overpowered' me. Oh, the sow begins.

~Elena's POV~

"Elena, trouble!" Stefan warned.

"Elena, what the hell are YOU doing here and with HIM to make it better! You know I thought you better than this, we are still together and You are running to this BASTARD! Lying to me also saying you need to get to Jeremy, after we sleep together! I should have known! Well no more hiding have fun with your 'ex' BOYFRIEND!"

"Derek..."

"No Elena you're not WORTH it!" Just like that he stormed off. There was nothing holding my tears back right now. I did care about Derek and this is all STEFAN'S FAULT!

"Are you happy now? Derek broke up with me because of you! I hope you're ecstatic!" I can't take this, I need to go home, now.

~Stefan's POV~

Just like that she was gone, great! Damon was just sitting, watching and of course smiling, THE BASTARD!

"What did you do?"

"What ever are you talking about? Obviously, Derek has given up Elena, why are you not groveling at her feet right now? She's vulnerable, your big,broad shoulders should be enough for her or do I need to take over your position?"

"Look, just stay away! I won't need you helping me anymore obviously, you just wanna screw me over."

"Maybe, maybe not, but you know you'll always need me Stefan."

"We'll see about that."

~Derek's POV~

'Ding Dong. Ding Dong.' Who the hell is at my door. Damn, haven't I been through enough today.

"Yeah, who is... you've got to be fucking kidding me! What are you doing here Stefan!"

"Listen you're going to forget what you faught about tonight, forget your anger, and apologize to Elena, grovel even. If I'm getting her back it's going to be by my terms, understand! Go to Elena and explain to her you want her and that she is the only reason for life and is always worth it!"

"Right, forget, apologize, explain. I love Elena. She loves me hopefully still."

"Good now forget I came here tonight."

"I'll forget you came." Then, someone I'm not sure, wait why did I come outside. Oh my God, I have to find Elena and apologize. I need to make my girl happy.

~Elena's POV~

'Knock. Knock.' Hey, it's me Jer. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in." I wiped my eyes trying to look presentable. I wasn't even sure why I was crying anymore. Do I want Stefan or Derek? I don't even know if I'm mad at myself for yelling at Stefan or for being caught by Derek.

"Listen Elena, I hate to see you sad. As my big sister in need, I'll be your slave until you feel better."

"Jer, you don't have to do that. I'm just a little confused."

"About whether you love Stefan or Derek, well maybe I could help with that."

"Go ahead, please try."

"Well, Derek makes you happy, but you never really seemed connected to him. Stefan on the other hand, he makes you exstatic and you light up like sunshine when you're with him."

"You're right but I don't remember lighting up for him anymore and Derek makes or made me happy. Then, he gave up on us tonight so I'm not completely sure how bad that really is."

'Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.'

"Jer, who is it, check the window."

"Um, Elena, it's Derek."

"God, I don't want him here, get rid of him please, Jer?"

~Jeremy's POV~

"Okay, Elena. I'll be back." I rushed down stairs while thinking of a way to get rid of Derek, the bastard, hurting my sister.

"What are you doing her Derek, Elena does not want to see you!"

"Please Jeremy, let me explain to her that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and said those things to her. Please let me in?"

The look on his face said it all, he needs to get his side out, whether here or at school. "Come in. She's upstairs in her room."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me so easily."

~Elena's POV~

'Knock Knock.'

"Is he..."

"I'm not gone Elena, we need to talk please? I just need to talk to you, tell you how sorry I am. Tell you how much I really still love you, please?"

I could feel the tears already streaming down my face. "Okay talk."

"I don't quite understand why I overreacted, I'm sorry. That dude came up to me and I remember him trying to distract me, then I saw you with Him. I was infuriated but I didn't give you a chance to explain, I'm sorry. About what I said, you not being worth it, that's a lie. You are everything and you are absolutely worth it. I love you, Elena Gilbert. I love you with all my heart."

Gosh, the tears just keep coming. "I love you too, Derek. I'm so sorry. He said he wanted to talk and then I was yelling at him for today at school. Then, I saw you coming. I was so worried, I can't even explain."

He jumped right next to my side hugging and caressing me. We even fell asleep together just like that, well he went to sleep first. I silently watched for a while. He was so peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I can't believe I'm getting to this soo late but I have not had a computer in a good month and before that hurricane Sandy came to town and here I am in my personal finance class typing up as much of my story as possible to get it finished. I'm not even gonna lie I also have had writer's block which is so saddening for me because writing is like my number one thing. Oh and it's flipping snowing outside right now oh yeah, in November! I hope you enjoy my late as hell chapter!

Chapter 4

~Jeremy's POV~

I walked up to Elena's door to check on her and I saw the two, Elena and Derek, together laying there. I hope she doesn't regret her choice. Damn, I was actually hoping she would pick Stefan, I can trust he'll keep her safe. Oh well, maybe next time, hopefully.

"Elena, Derek, it's almost time for school, wake up! Come on guys."

"Okay Jer, we're getting up, right Derek?"

"Yes Jeremy, we are up."

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun and don't be late you delinquents, everyone knows you skipped yesterday. By the way, what did you do before your, you know, big fight?"

"Um, nothing really, just normal teenager things." They had big smiles on their faces.

"Eww. That's disgusting. I'm regretting asking. Bye"

~Stefan's POV~

I dragged myself out of bed today. That's productive. I'm not really in the mood to face my brother, just not feeling it. Maybe if I get out of here fast enough he won't notice.

"Where do you think you are going, brother?"

Of course, "I'm going to school, Damon, you know place of learning." More like sulking all day with Elena on Derek's arm, but I'm not giving up just because I want a clean fight.

"Okay, have fun." What is he up to?

"May I ask what you will be doing today?"

"Oh the usual, making others troubled and entertaining my needs. I'm also bringing an old friend, his name is Jack Daniels. Good man, that Jack."

"Okay, you have fun with that, I'm leaving."

~Damon's POV~

Oh dear brother, so gullable. Now let's go do some research, new people never just come into this town like it's nothing. Let's see, Jacoby, hmm, sounds all too familiar. I remember a certain vampire with that name, had a nack for acting like a dog, Jacoby.

*Flashback*

(Mystic Falls, 1900)

Well, this blonde will do. "Come with me." She came willingly. I like willing. We were just walking along when a werewolf, wait vampire, jumps in front of us. "Jacoby, you're looking... different today."

"Well, Salvatore, you've never seen me hungry. How about you pass the girl over."

"No, no, this is my girl. She is VERY special."

"Hey, I need blood."

"I thought you were human Jacoby."

"I thought I was too. Now I have a new plan."

"What plan is this may I ask."

"I'm changing my family, but first I must change myself successfully. So, hand her over."

"Fine, here, I remember she had a sister."

*End of Flashback.*

Well, now let's look into this family history. Hmm... oh here it is! Daniel Jacoby, wife Jillian Jacoby, kids Derek and Darla Jacoby. Well, this is new. I thought I heard Derek have a heart beat.

*Flashback*

( Mystic Falls, 1920)

"Again Jacoby you're interrupting my meal." I turned around and noticed he wasn't alone and he looked even more like a dog. How disgraceful. "Get gone!"

"Listen Damon, leave now or be hurt. What will you choose?"

In a flash, I grabbed his heart out of his chest. "First, I think you might need this, but not anymore."

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Who are you kid? Look just go and don't let me hurt you because you won't live through it."

"I'm Derek and I won't forget this!"

*End of Flashback*

~Elena's POV~

"Hey Derek, can I come over later, I wanna talk about yesterday?"

"Um, I don't think you can today, you see my sister is coming today and my mom justs wants a family welcome."

"Wait, you have a sister! Where has she been?"

"Well she's been with an aunt, going to school where we used to live. She decided to stay." He said this with a devastated expression.

All of a sudden Damon came, "Hey Damon."

"Hello Elena, Derek Jacoby. I hear your sister is coming into town, Darla was it?"

"How do you know that?" Something changed in Derek, a rush of anger that he seemed to be holding. What is going on?

"Damon, what are you talking about, how do you know this?"

"Well ask your vampire boyfriend, after all I did kill his father in 1920 and I definitely know that they have been around since the late 1850's. I'd like to know, Derek?"

"Listen Elena, I don't know what he's talking about, who is he?"

"Derek tell me the truth, I know Damon is a dick, but he doesn't lie about my safety. HE never has so far."

"Exactly, so far, Elena please."

"Look Derek, just tell me the truth and we'll help you. Please?" He hesitated but finally broke.

"Look, he killed my dad and I've hated him ever since, but I met you before I found out Damon was here, obviously he didn't remember me until now."

"Explain your heartbeat."

"Obviously, my mother works with witches to give us an easier life. My sister has been on a rampage all through Europe and is being summoned home by our mother. She's very... well, free-spirited. She turned off her emotions and has been on her spree for a good year when people started putting two and two together. Now she's coming home."

"Why can't I meet her?"

"Elena, as Derek was saying she's a girl version of Stefan, but not as strong. She's quite boring actually, compared to his creativity. Still, she can snap you like a twig."

"What do you mean like Stefan, Elena, what is she talking about?"

"Stefan was the Ripper in his old days and well for the last two months, but he's done. He's good now."Why was I defending Stefan, I'm so confused.

"Elena, are you okay, I thought we dealt with your feelings."

"I know Damon, but he's been a good guy besides getting into my relationship, but besides that I'm not interested."

"Really, well that's nice to know. Well, I'll be going, Elena, Jacoby."

"So you and Damon..."

"No, no, no, me and him never, he's just cocky and thinks he can have it all."

~Stefan's POV~

"Not interested at all, really." I heard the whole thing and was pretty pissed off, that Elena didn't care and that Derek is a vampire. I want to kill him, but Elena is just acting normal, fuck. I need to get to history.

I walked in and sat next to Elena, she seemed ticked, finally. Oh well, let's have fun.

~Elena's POV~

"Elena, how are you, are you still mad at me?"

"I'm fine Stefan and yes I am still mad but it was my fault for even talking to you."

"Actually, Damon was the one who compelled Derek to break up with you and catch us. He's messing with my life again."

"Seriously, after I stood up for his ass this morning when he was confronting Derek about being a vampire, which by the way fuck, I'm gonna kill him."

"Derek's a vampire?" As he said this it didn't look like he was so surprised.

"Yeah and his sister is a less powerful Ripper who's coming back into town. This should be so fun! Yay!"

"You're being sarcastic right?"

"Yeah, I wonder how you knew."

"Haha, well I'm just good enough to catch you in the act."

"Haha, it sounds like you caught me drinking from Damon's collection."

"No, I do that every other day, I don't think he minds, haha."

"Well, we must try again so I could find out for myself." I smirked at him... why? Oh hell, why does he those comforting gestures? I really want to see him though. "Hey, can you hang out today? Like at your place after school?"

"Yes of course, I would love if you came over." He had the biggest smile on like it was a shining light through a dark cloud surrounding him. He was content and beautiful.

For the rest of the period Ric went on about some war and Stefan and I were talking the whole time. When the bell finally rang I was sad because I didn't get to be with Stefan but with Derek. I say it like it's a bad thing, what's wrong with me? HE'S my BOYFRIEND and I would rather hang out with my ex. Well ex-vampire boyfriend for my new vampire boyfriend, I'm not sure which sounds better or worse. Seems like I'm starting allover again with Stefan except before him I had Matt. I'm screwed!

Derek may be my boyfriend but I can't help the fact that I don't feel safe around him all the time. Like I lost my trust for him and our creative writing class, I couldn't help but remember the poems he wrote me over the summer. When I thought he was human. Not a vampire.

Gosh, what am I going to do.

"Hey Derek."

"Hey babe, are you mad at me?"

"I don't know," I really didn't know, what should I tell him?

"I understand, I guess we just have to wait and see how this turns out."

"I'm going to Stefan's after school!"

So here it is, i hope you like it! :) i also hope you can forgive me for posting sooo late!


	5. Chapter 5

So here is chapter 5! i hope you guys like it and review please because i always love input and if it can make my story better than i'm all ears! As you recommended Darla and Stefan will have a little more to do with each other later on so just keep tuned in! Please R&R!

Chapter 5

~Derek's POV~

"YOU'RE WHAT!" I shouted at her and then everyone stared at us, well mostly me. I shouldn't have yelled at her. "Elena I'm sorry."

"No, Derek, don't be." She then moved to go sit by Christie, who I know she hates. I'm so stupid, how could I have done that!

Mrs. Whiley finally came in and gave us an assignment, not too hard, write about family! Yeah, right, my family is the definition of dysfunction. Well, maybe Elena wins that award, I've looked into her history. That sounds stalker-like.

~Elena's POV~

I was about to start writing of a time when Jeremy, my adoptive parents, and I were together when Christie nudged me. 'God, what does she want? Why did I even sit next to her?'

"So are you and Derek broken up?"

"No, why?"

"He just like blew up at you, aren't you pissed?"

"Kind of but that doesn't mean we broke up."

"Oh come on, Jenny saw you guys last night at the Grill. He broke up with you because you were with Stefan. What, did you guys like _reconnect_ last night?"

"No, Stefan and I did not "_reconnect_", we were just talking. Besides, Derek and I made up, that was just a small disagreement. It was nothing big."

"Okay, if you say so. Just know I'm here if you need anything." She gave me a pathetic, fake smile. I couldn't trust her farther than I could throw her. That's saying something!

"Thanks Christie. I appreciate it" Oh could someone bite me right now!

I went to writing and felt like I was in my own world. It only felt like 5 minutes but the bell rang and I'd finished my story. I then rushed out and completely ignored Derek only to bump into Stefan.

"Oh sorry, hey, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, are you okay, you look stressed?"

"Yeah, I just had to go through a whole class sitting next to Christie!"

"Ouch, why didn't you sit next to Derek?"

"I told him that I was going to the Boarding house with you and we got into a small argument before Mrs. Whiley came in."

"He yelled at you?!" Now Stefan looked really pissed, "Look I'm sorry, he's your special friend and it was your argument. Not my business, I will remember that."

"It's okay, I like that you're worrying over me." Did that sound flirtatious at all, I hope not, 'You're not good at lying.'

"So can you stop at my house with me?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to." He had a huge smile plastered on his face. I smiled too, I guess it just felt right.

~Derek's POV~

I can't believe I yelled at her! I can't believe she is going to be with Stefan! Damn! "Mom, I'm here! Where is Darla?"

"Derek! She's not here! She said she'd be here this morning but she never came!"

"Seriously! I'll go find her!" Where could she have gone?!

~Stefan's POV~

I was waiting for Elena at my car. I was just leaning against my door waiting when a slightly older petite brunette approached me. She was standing in front of me, almost studying me. "Yes."

"So you do talk. You're not human so are you a vampire?" What! Wait she's not human either, no heartbeat. New to town as well.

"Vampire, who are you? You're new in town and also a vampire. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm returning…" I heard Elena coming and turned back to see that the girl had left. Strange, she seemed so mysterious and dangerous.

"Hey who was that? She looked interesting, I guess."

"I don't know who she is but she said that she was returning to Mystic Falls. She is definitely a vampire."

"Really, hmm, well I hope she doesn't cause any trouble. Please don't go following after some new chick." Elena had a pleading tone in her voice.

"Why Elena are you jealous?" She actually did look jealous but I knew she would never admit that.

"What, no! I have Derek. Besides, you are still my friend, I wouldn't want to see you drooling over some mysterious and sketchy hoe." Haha, I had to laugh at that. She was jealous! Finally it was her for once!

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you Elena." I gave her a winning smirk and she blushed crazily. She really is beautiful, I was she was already mine!

"Well, that's nice to know Stefan but I'm still with Derek and I just don't remember us."

"You may say that but I know you feel something missing. If I have to help you fall in love with me all over again then I'm willing! I just wish that you could ask Damon to get your feelings back."

"Look I can't just go back to the past and change things. I'm happy with Derek, mostly. I guess if I could change the past I would do something different, I just don't know what exactly."

I knew that somewhere down there she felt the same love I felt, but it's just deep in there right now, not for long! "We should get going?"

"Yeah, I guess we should."

~Derek's POV~

"Darla, what are you doing?!" I was so pissed that she just ran off to who knows where and I find her inches away from Stefan Salvatore! It's like she just wants to drive me insane!

"Oh calm down Derek, you'll get worry lines! So, who was that deliciously yummy vamp?"

"Oh him, yeah that's my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend and she is hanging out with him today because I'm stuck babysitting you! Then I find YOU, my own sister inches away from Stefan fucking Salvatore!"

"Wait, did you say Salvatore as in Damon Salvatore's family?"

"Yes! That's his younger brother and you are just so easily fraternizing with the enemy! HE is the brother of Damon Salvatore who KILLED our father and you just so openly go up to him and get cozy! I already have to worry about him and Elena together but now you too!" I was shouting at her like there was no tomorrow, probably just letting go of some much needed anger. She looked like she was on a line keeping balance between breaking and not caring at all but couldn't make up her mind.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know about any of that but you can't blame me for any of it either." She was right, why did she have to be right anyway! She was supposed to be care free rampage murderer, and I get sane sister of the week! "I could always kill him for you or seduce him so he forgets about your little girlfriend?" Ah, there she is.

"No, you don't have to do either but try not to get involved with him. I have enough to worry about. Now let's get back to mom, she was worried about you."

"Oh please, why do you have to be so good all the time, couldn't we go drain some young teenagers?"

"No we can't go drain some teenagers, we have to get home. Besides, you used to be a good person too."

"That was then and this is now but fine I'll go for now. I really have nothing to do anyway."

~Elena's POV~

"Oh yes, that is just great!" Okay so maybe I was pushing it a bit, I only took one sip of my scotch and was way too relieved. Stefan on the other hand was eyeing me and boy did he have lust written all over his face.

"That was definitely a good sign. Haha, so Elena what do you want to do?"

Well, I hadn't really thought about it after getting to his house, I knew I just needed to get away really. Maybe to find something that was missing. "We could watch a movie?" 'Oh yeah, you remember what happened when you saw that movie with Derek, this could go well!' Oh why did I have to think about that!

"Okay so what do you wanna watch, my lovely guest?"

I looked through everything they had on Demand and I really wanted to see House at the End of the Street but I was afraid that a horror film might not be a safe bet. Well, I'll take a chance and just go ahead with it. "Let's watch House at the End of the Street."

"Whatever you want, speaking of which do you want popcorn or just scotch?"

"I think some popcorn would be nice, what's a movie without it right?"

"That's right! I'll go make some, just give me a few minutes and we'll be watching this horror film!"

I gulped down the rest of my scotch and was pouring myself another when he came back a few minutes later with steamy popcorn. We sat down and started watching the movie, the main character seemed to be into the dangerous guy in the movie, figures. It's always the bad boys, never the ginger named Jake who is obviously the safest choice. Well, to be truthful I've only dreamt of all the bad times and I don't know how Stefan and I started, for all I know he could have started out like that sweet ginger.

It got to the point where the main character and her bad boy were in a steamy make out session, I tensed and looked to Stefan only to realize that he probably never took his eyes off me and completely ignored the movie. He placed both hands on my cheeks and his touch alone sent me on a high, then he simply asked, "Can I kiss you?"

At this point I might have even slept with him. When he asked what I wanted it just turned me on to the point where I just answered him with a passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever.

It would have gone farther but my phone was vibrating in my pocket. I pulled away and sighed and Stefan was dazed. It was a text from Derek! Damn, I forgot about him again!

'Hey babe, sorry about not being able to be with you today after school and I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that! I just needed to tell you that I Love You!'

I didn't answer him, I just couldn't not now and I was just too confused. "Look I need to go Stefan." I shot out and got up as quick as possible.

"No its okay don't worry. I completely understand." I ran out of the house and just walked all the way home before Stefan could even convince me to let him give me a ride.

I walked in and dropped my keys, "Jer, Alaric I'm home!" No one answered so I just went to my room to be welcomed by Damon. Surprisingly he was the person I wanted to see!

"Damon, I thought I would never ask you this but I need to remember! I need to remember everything about me and Stefan!"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie when I say I saw this coming. I'll give you back your memories but then we need to talk about Darla."

"Yes, yes okay whatever you need!"

Damon walked up to me, took off my vervain filled necklace, and looked me straight in the eyes. "Elena I want you to remember everything between you and Stefan. I want you to remember everything that's happened in the past few years."

Everything started flowing back like a door being unlocked in my mind with all the insides falling out. I remembered every kiss and every hug, I definitely remembered the love making. I could feel a single tear sliding down my cheek, "Stefan!"

Hey guys, omg look Elena remembers! I wonder what will happen next! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Well I'm trying to keep a good writing schedule and i got this done early so I am sooo HAPPY! I hope you like it so R&R! Oh duh, i almost forgot, the BIG LEMON SCENE! So i wrote a pretty descriptive scene between Elena and Stefan and i hope that you guys like it and find it okay, it's really my first lemon scene that i've written with that much detail. If you really aren't into that well sorry but this is rated M so yeah! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

~Elena's POV~

"Okay Elena, you love him again now help me."

"Damon, she came today, that's all I know, now leave!" He shook his head and sped out of the room. I know I didn't help him like I said I would but now I just had one person on my mind, Stefan.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I saw I had a message from Derek! Oh my God!

'Hey babe. I hope that we could work something out. I know at school I overreacted and I'm so sorry. Can we talk?'

I had to break up with him but I couldn't just text him or call him like that, it's such a bitchy move. I know what I have to do.

'Hey Derek, we do need to talk. Can you come over please?'

'Of course! I'd love to, be over soon!'

Okay, just set him free and tell Stefan. Then be with Stefan for the first time in a long while. For some reason I just feel so different, like I just came back from a deep sleep and I couldn't feel more alive! I couldn't even imagine this feeling for Derek, not in this life! Later, I'd finally be with Stefan!

~Stefan's POV~

Damn! She ran out of here faster than I could even mention taking her home! I screwed up!

'Slam!' Well Damon's home. He walked right in and grabbed himself a glass of whiskey.

"Damon, why are you brooding?"

"Because Stefan, we have a new mini Ripper in town and Elena only cares about getting her memories and feelings back for you."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, she asked me to give her the memories back when she stormed home. Do you know what that could possibly have been about?"

"We watched a movie and kissed. So she loves me and I'm not over there why! Don't wait up!" I sped out of the Boarding House and just ran to her house. Before I walked I in could hear her talking to Derek! What are they talking about?

"Derek, I really love you but I'm not in love with you. I love Stefan and I can actually say that I remember that now. I'm sorry but me and you are over." She looked so happy when she said she loved me and my heart did flips when I heard her say it!

"What do you mean you remember that now?! What happened to the two days before that dick dame back?! How do you just decide something like this after one day of him being back! We've been together for about a year and we were happy before him!"

"Derek, Stefan and I have been together much longer and he owns my heart! Damon just helped me remember how much I've always loved Stefan! I'm sorry but Derek you should go." He was walking closer to her and grabbed her arm. I stormed through the door and threw him against a wall.

"I suggest you don't touch Elena!"

"Who the fuck was asking you! You know what, have fun with her for now but Elena and I will be together! You just wait!" He then ran out and I turned to Elena who had tears in her eyes. I pulled her tightly close to me and was rubbing soothing circles along her back.

"Elena are you okay?" I lifted her head up and I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, glossy and scared from what just happened. I wiped away her few tears and cupped her cheeks.

"I'm fine Stefan. I take it you talked to Damon."

"Yes I did and I couldn't be happier!" I leaned down to her lips and gently kissed her. Slowly our kiss escalated to a much more heated and passionate kiss. I pulled away so she could take a much needed breathe.

"I'm glad I finally got your love back."

"You've always had it, Stefan. Thinking that it could have been any other way was definitely stupid!"

~Elena's POV~

I continued our passionate kiss because at this point not being with Stefan was impossible! I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me upstairs in just a flash. When we made it to my room he was taking my shirt off and placing kisses from my neck to my breasts, making sure every inch of me was cherished.

I pulled his shirt off and just ran my hands all over his skin enjoying the way he reacted from my touch. He pulled my bra off and took each of my nipples in his mouth making sure they both got equal attention sending waves of excitement through my body. He laid me down on the bed and was slowly removing my pants and memorizing every single inch of my body. He then moved up to my panties that at this point were soaked. He looked me in the eyes now.

"I've got to say that I'm quite flattered!" He was smiling like a small child on Christmas morning and then placing kisses on my thighs slowly making his way up to my pussy. He pulled off my panties and planted a kiss on my drenched core making me let out a much appreciated moan. Enjoying the fact that he could affect me like this, he licked up and down my slit making sure to drink every drop of cum making me moan out my pleasure. He continued doing this and then slid one finger into me and began pumping into me causing all sorts of feelings. He began putting in a second finger and third picking up speed making sure I'd scream out his name in the end and damn was he doing a good job. I felt myself so close and…

"STEFAN!" My juices poured all over his face and he licked up every drop.

"You taste absolutely delicious, did you know that." He came up and kissed me and I could taste myself but nothing could have been better right now.

"Please Stefan, I want… no I NEED you inside me!" I grabbed him at his waist and was taking his pants off in seconds. Then pulling off his boxers, straddling him at his waist, and taking in his hard cock. It took only a few seconds to adjust to his size and I missed feeling him fill up every inch of me.

He flipped us over and began thrusting into me at a normal speed, "Faster!" Stefan was never one to be asked twice and he began pumping into me at vampire speed and when I use the term fucking me silly, I mean it. I dug my nails into his shoulders and began scratching him all down his back. I was reminded of a picture I once saw on the internet of a guy's back all scratched up and the caption said 'Good Sex!' Damn did I agree, this was amazingly, great sex and I couldn't believe I ever tried throwing this away. I was getting very close and almost couldn't control myself!

~Jeremy's POV~

"STEFAN!" "ELENA!" What the fuck?! Why did I have to walk in at this exact moment?! Damn I can hear them panting and everything! I needa get out of here again! I grabbed my phone and called Bonnie.

"Hey Bon, could I stay at your place tonight?"

"Um sure Jer but why can't you stay with Elena? Is something wrong?"

"No just that Stefan and her reunited and I walked in my house just as they were going at it."

"Oh God, awkward! Well yeah come on over! See you soon."

"Alright, see you soon." I hung up and grabbed a pen and paper.

'Hey guys I'm gonna stay at Bonnie's. I'm glad you're back together but I'd rather go and stay out of earshot. I'll text Ric too and tell him to give you guys your space. See you tomorrow at school. Jeremy.'

I then sent a text to Ric telling him to stay out of the house just for tonight and I was off.

~Elena's POV~

"OH MY GOD! That was amazing!" I turned to look Stefan in the eyes and I had a huge smile on my face.

"Yes it was amazing but I don't think Jeremy thought so. Haha!"

"Wait what?"

"He walked in when we reached our climax and he just left now." He was still laughing and I was too. It was pretty funny. After we got past the humor I let out a yawn that I was fighting to keep hidden.

"Are you tired baby?"

"Just a little but I don't want tonight to end." I put on my best pouting face and he cupped my cheeks and gave me a light kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be here when you wake up, don't worry I would never leave you again! I've learned my lesson the hard way!"

"I believe you!" We cuddled under the sheets and I laid my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. I found myself dreaming of our time up in the lake house.

~In the Morning~

I woke up and Stefan wasn't there but I smelt food coming from downstairs. I got up, slipped on panties and Stefan's shirt, and went to the door to be stopped by Stefan himself with a tray of food.

"I was hoping I could have woken you up, oh well, I made you breakfast." He had a huge smile on.

"Haha. I can see that and it looks delicious!" We sat on my bed and I grabbed some orange juice and a piece of toast from the packed tray. Stefan was just staring at me, "What?"

"Nothing, I just like seeing you in my clothes. You look beautiful!" I leaned over to him and kissed him on his lips. "Yum, orange juice!" We started laughing and then went to continuing breakfast.

"Elena! You have something here for you!"

Ric just got home? I got up, put on some small shorts, and pulled Stefan along with me downstairs.

"Hey Ric, why are you only coming home now?"

"Jeremy texted me. He told me to steer clear of the house. Here he left a note and this was left for you outside." Alaric handed me the note and a long rectangular box. I skimmed through the note and chuckled. I opened up the box now to find red roses and a card.

'You should reconsider your choice. –Darla' I dropped the card in the box and closed it only to throw it out in the trash a minute later. Now Stefan and Alaric were staring at me.

"It was from Darla, Derek's sister. She said that I should "reconsider my choice". Great, I think I have two new enemies."

"Who's Darla?"

"Darla is Elena's ex-boyfriend Derek's sister." Stefan answered as he wrapped his arms around me to sooth me. I rested my head on his chest and just tried to forget about both Darla and Derek.

"Derek has a sister?"

"Yes Ric, he is actually a vampire, him and his whole family!" Stefan started to rub circles on my back. "Stefan, do you want to go to the Grill with me? I just need to get out please."

"Of course, we'll get dressed and so spend a calm Saturday together." He kissed me gently and swiftly picked me up and sped me upstairs. We got dressed quickly and walked to the Grill holding hands only to walk in to Derek and the girl Stefan was talking to yesterday.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I turned to Stefan and was motioning for us to leave now but were stopped by the girl that was with Derek.

"Didn't I tell you to reconsider your choice?"

"Darla, I should have known. Well you should know that I threw your flowers in the trash. I guess I just thought they looked better there." I was walking away and Darla grabbed my arm but then Stefan grabbed her arm and she let go. Even with no emotions, Stefan was still stronger than her by far.

"Darla I suggest that you leave?" Stefan practically growled.

"Why Ripper, I'm having so much fun right here. You know we could have some fun together." In a flash Darla pushed me down and Derek caught me while Darla was passionately kissing Stefan. He easily threw her away and punched Derek for even touching me.

"Okay you bloodsucking whore, how about you stay away from my boyfriend!"

"Hmm which one, you seem to have a different one every day?" She had a devilish smirk and I had a huge urge to slap her but I knew I could never go up against a ripper. She blew a kiss to Stefan and quickly left with Derek.

"BITCH!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Ya'll! Just putting some country into it, lol! Sorry about my absolute lateness, like really sorry! I cannot even make up an excuse, i'm just being somewhat lazy and overly worked by school! I hope you can forgive me and to make up for it I sort of pushed up the drama and Lemons! Please enjoy! R&R! :)

Chapter 7

~Elena's POV~

"I cannot believe that BITCH!" I was pacing around my room with Stefan following me around attempting to calm me down.

"Elena, baby, please calm down. They are just trying to get to you and it is…"

"You know, who the hell does she think she is locking lips with MY BOYFRIEND! God, her little crack about me getting around was low! God, just looking at her for too long could give you a STD!" Stefan now got in front of me and held me in place.

"As funny as that was, you must calm down! Don't let them ruin your day, I bet she is all talk anyway! Believe me I would never let her get close enough to hurt you and I definitely will NOT let Derek even consider trying to take you away from me!" He grabbed me into a huge hug and placed a reassuring kiss on my forehead.

"Okay, maybe you're right." I was clearly pouting and Stefan took that as a sign to take my lower lip in his mouth. He definitely knew how to calm me down and right now kissing him was all that mattered.

"Excuse me, I'd hate to break up this joyous scene but can we focus on the mini Ripper today?" Damon!

Now full of rage again I shouted, "That bloodsucking WHORE had the nerve to tell me that I get around and then kiss MY BOYFRIEND! What the hell! Who does she think she is, that BITCH!"

"Well someone messed with princess' toy, sound the alarm!" Damon joked.

"You know Damon, you are perfectly capable of getting out your own fucking information. So why are you still here!? Well?" I was steaming and practically ready to kill! How could he mock me!?

"Yeah, I'm gonna go while I still have my undead life. Goodbye brother, Elena." Damn! He left quickly, thank God!

"What is his problem Stefan?" I felt quite like a raging bitch but I can't help my anger. "You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry, I'm just raging right now." I went into his arms and he held me tightly.

"Don't worry Elena, Damon can be… well he's Damon." He started placing light kisses along my neck. "What about we go back to the Boarding House and hide out in an empty room with a TV and watch movies?"

"Well, I definitely like how you think! Just you and I, alone, just keeping each other company." I had a huge smile on my face and was ready to go.

"You could also stay over, if you'd like?"

"I would like that! Come on let's go!" I was walking to the door of my bedroom when he stopped me.

"Don't you need something to sleep in?" I gave him a smirk.

"Now Stefan, I don't think there will be a need for clothing with what we will be doing. You see we have a LOT of catching up on!" After finishing that sentence he scooped me up and sped us away to the Boarding House. HE dropped me into a room, brought in a TV, and brought popcorn. Then, he gently laid down next to me. "You did that fast."

He chuckled lightly, that's what being a vampire is for." I cuddled up into his chest as the movie started but we found ourselves kissing passionately 5 minutes in. I was trailing my tongue along Stefan's lips asking for entrance and was granted just that. I had such a strong attraction to him at this very moment and it felt like he never left. It was like we've been just this close every day for as long as I could remember.

I could feel his hands lifting my top over my head and moving to take my bra off. He began caressing my breasts and taking each nipple in his mouth repeating ministrations equally. I let out a small moan and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him back up to my lips. "I bet Klaus couldn't keep you this entertained?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, "No, no he couldn't!" He chuckled and started nipping at my neck, licking and grazing his teeth along my skin. I grabbed at his shirt and removed that as well and began picking at his belt. I managed to get his belt off and began unzipping his pants.

"Now these definitely have to go!"

"At your request my dear." He got up and pulled his pants and boxers off then looked at me while pointing at my pants, "Those need to go too!" He grabbed me at my waist and began unzipping my pants and pulling them off my legs.

"You know Stefan, I like it when you take control! It's definitely a turn on!" I smirked at him and pulled him down on top of me. I could feel his erection rubbing up against my core and I believe I just single handedly got even more wet. Stefan definitely took notice and began strumming his fingers along my panties and roughly ripped them apart. "I did like those."

"Sorry, they were just mocking me." He stuck a single digit into me and the pleasure just surged through me. He got a good pace going and then began adding two more fingers and picking up the pace.

"Stefan…" I managed to get out, "So… good!"

"You're so tight and wet. I'm glad I can get you this wet." He started massaging my clit with his thumb and applying just enough pressure to get me really going.

"FUCK!" I sunk my nails into his shoulders and clawed at his back, of course he healed back up right away but that didn't stop me. I was close to bursting and then he lowered his head and began lapping up all my juices while still pumping into me. "STEFAN!"

I let out my release and Stefan made sure to savor every drop. I was panting and trying to get my breathing back in control when he got back up to me and placed a kiss on my lips. It was gentle and slow and enticing and exactly what I wanted. He pleasured me and now it's my turn, I sat up and grabbed his hard member in my hand and pumped at a slow pace.

"Shit!" I took his cock in my mouth and lightly sucked while taking in as much of him as I could. "Elena… that's… oh shit!" I began massaging his ball sack with my free hand and bobbing my head up and down on his cock. "Elena… I'm close." I've never swallowed his cum before but I felt that this time it would be perfect. "ELENA!"

It was a new experience but really sent him off the rails. Some of his cum was dripping down the side of my mouth and I quickly lapped it up with my tongue. Witnessing this, Stefan pulled me to him and crashed his lips to mine.

"Someone is enjoying himself!" I got out between our kissing.

~Damon's POV~

I walked into the Boarding House and walked right out when I heard Elena and Stefan upstairs enjoying themselves. It seems that they are together everywhere and always attached at the crotch! Well, Elena had some point earlier today, I can do this snooping around thing myself. Let's go snoop!

Five minutes later I walked into the Mystic Grill and found just who I was looking for. I walked up to her and sat in the neighboring stool. "Hey bartender, two cups and a bottle of whiskey over her."

"You really don't have to do that Salvatore?" So she knows who I am, I can't help but feel honored.

"Really, it's no trouble at all Darla. By the way my name is Damon, not Salvatore. Nice to finally see the reckless Ripper sloppily killing through Europe." She chuckled and scrunched her nose as she did so, it was somewhat cute. 'Cute, what the fuck man! You don't say cute!'

"Well thanks for calling me sloppy but I'll try not to make the same mistakes here." She was being friendly, why?

"You do know I killed your father? It was simple and I didn't even care to remember him until your brother came trolling around. Why are you being so friendly to me?" I gave her one of my million dollar smirks and a simple flip my hair.

"Okay please tell me that your smirk crap and hair flip does not work on other chicks? Anyways, my dad and I didn't exactly get along. He forced this whole vampire thing on me but I can't really complain anymore I mean I am having so much more fun. You could join me you know?"

"Hmm, well we could start by having a drink?" I took a sip of the golden liquid when Klaus walked in! I immediately spit out and pushed him outside and began punching him senseless. Darla then ran up behind us and pushed me off of the damn Hybrid.

"Hello to you too Damon." He got back up from the ground and was cleaning himself off.

"What the hell are you doing here Klaus!? I thought you left for good and finally left Stefan alone but of course I'm not that lucky."

"Well, I got bored and heard that there was a new Ripper in town. You must be her, I wish we were meeting on less violent terms. If you excuse, I must be going." He sped away and I definitely could not complain.

"Well I wish I could stay and chat but I need to go."

~Elena's POV~

"OHMYGOD! STEFAN!"

"ELENA!" We both reached our climax and he moved from on top of me to my side so he didn't crush me. I rested my head on his chest as we both caught our breath. "Well I can't believe you have that much energy, I'm actually getting tired."

"Haha please you have extremely amazing stamina! You just can't wear me out, what can I say I think you lost your touch."

"Really, lost my touch have I. You seemed quite content screaming my name out for three rounds!"

"Well you just have to prove yourself!"

"Oh I'll prove it to you alright!" Stefan crashed his lips to mine hungrily and took control.

'Knock. Knock.' "Stefan, Elena, Klaus is back in town!" We both stopped kissing and just looked at each other. "Can you guys control your hormones and come strategize with me?"

"Damn!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there Hey! Alright i present to you my amazing and lovely readers and fellow writers, Chapter 8 of Never Forget! Yay! :D So i hope you enjoy and well i'm trying to stick to my schedule so expect a new chapter like every Tuesday, all for your enjoyment! I hope you like the chapter i've been working all week on it so here it is! R&R! See you next week ppls! :D

Chapter 8

~Derek's POV~

When I finally get the chance to relax the root of most my problems walks in through the door. Darla and I were so close, we never left each other's side, then she grew older and things changed. Suddenly she became a young woman who focused on boys and hair and all things frivolous. I became the young man who was pushed to focus on school work and being the finest of the fine.

Then we were turned and I couldn't be happier, suddenly I could do anything, speed, strength, and the ability to bend others to do my will. Of course my mother hid her magical ties but came through with the lapis lazuli rings and then we had free range during the day. Now I am babysitting my older sister as she ruins herself and the well mind of her family.

"Hello brother, are you still sulking in your despair?" She smirked and was clearly badgering me.

"Hmm I was trying to relax Darla, where have you been?"

"Gosh am I on a leash now?" I glared at her and she knew the answer clearly, "If you must know, I was having a drink with Damon Salvatore. He's quite entertaining but some annoying man, not completely sure if he was completely a vampire or not, interrupted us and said that he came for me. I believe it was Klaus that Damon called him." She's trying to kill me!

"You had a drink with our enemy! The man who killed…"

"NO Derek, Damon is YOUR enemy, not mine! If anything he did me a favor by killing our father, he was so animalistic and blind to the real world! They only thing he cared about was keeping us alive so he wouldn't be lonely! He treated us like dirt but still only wanted us to suffer by being sentenced to an eternity with him!" She was growling at me but I was growling back the same."

"He was helping us! He would do everything to keep us alive and help us live happily!"

"Ha, dear brother, you are greatly mistaken and obviously delusional! Did you not pay attention at all!?" She sped out the door full of rage, I began throwing everything I could find, and finally ran to the door to find a man with blonde curly hair.

"What do you want?" I shouted at him.

"Manners are just not valued in this day and age, did your father not raise you right?" Just great, I punched him repeatedly and he landed a punch on my gut and managed to send me flying, he had strength. He sped up to me pinned me against the ground by my throat, he had speed. "Now Derek we can do this the hard way or the easy way. I need some help and I might need your sister to help me with my task."

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Klaus, Klaus Michaelson."

~Elena's POV~

"Do you mean to tell me that he just out of nowhere decide that he should come back to Mystic Falls!? All of this just because he got bored!? What the hell!?" I was pacing around their living room ranting about the absolutely horrible luck that we have all been blessed with. "Does he know that I'm alive?"

I looked to Stefan for an answer, "I never said anything but Klaus has always been 10 steps ahead of just about everyone. He could have had his own people here watching us or he could have left knowing that you were alive, who knows. I haven't been with him for a couple of days but that's usually all he needs."

"And he said he wanted Darla? What could he possibly want with Darla?" Damn why did life have to be so hard. She's a ripper, just like Stefan but what could he do with her that he couldn't do with Stefan? There was a knock on the door and I ran to it before the brothers could, I opened it to find the girl in question, Darla. "Bitch!" I slammed the door in her face at that point but she just knocked again.

"Elena, could you please open the door, I promise I won't bite. I just want to talk." Stefan and Damon now joined me at the door, I opened it reluctantly, and if she could help then we might as well keep her on our radar.

"What do you want?" I was glaring at her like I was mentally planning to aim wooden stakes at her heart.

"I need a drink. Can I come in and we can talk?"

"Okay, come in."

"WHAT!" Both brothers had shouted behind me but beyond my rage I could see how torn she was and I could hear that her voice was coarse. She was fighting with someone and I could see the pain that she so badly was hiding.

"I think we should hear her out, go inside, I want to speak to her quickly." They left and I turned to Darla, "What are you hiding? I know that you just had a major fight with someone and I can see the pain and sadness all over your face. If you really wanted to hide it you probably should have drank someone but the fact that you didn't means something. Are you sure you're a real ripper?"

"You're smart Elena, maybe too smart for your own good. They are waiting for us." She walked away and I was left at the door just thinking. I wonder that she was thinking actually, she was hurt and I wanted to know why. 'Damn, there goes your reason to be pissed, she obviously doesn't deserve it!'

~Derek's POV~

"I still don't get how Darla can help you. I mean if you are making me do all the work, why do we have to include her?" Klaus had filled me in on his desire to create more hybrids of his kind and his plan to use me to get to Elena. He promised me that we would be together as long as I helped him get to her blood for the transition.

"Well she is going to help us without even knowing it. That is the beauty of her part in this plan." It was simple and well planned but I didn't feel good going against my sister, not that she deserved my loyalty with the shit she's been pulling. Plus, I could get Elena back!

"Fine, I'll help but I don't want Elena getting harmed. She's important to me! I love her!"

"Oh the young and naïve, love is a vampire's greatest weakness my boy, but yes as planned she will be safe. I need her to keep me in stock of her magical blood."

~Elena's POV~

"So what did you need to say?" We had settled down and Damon and Darla had drinks in their hands, damn they were so similar. They even seemed to sit and sip their drinks in sync.

"I was hoping you could help me figure out why Klaus came to find me. Damon seemed to know him pretty well and I'm willing to work with you if it means I can live another day, I don't really have a death wish." She had a point, we needed to figure out his game plan and what better way than with Darla.

"Okay, so we help you figure out what he wants but how do we even do that if we have no inside man. We don't even know if he knows that I'm alive. Damn, what is he planning?" Darla looked at me questioningly and I decided not to answer her and I just changed the subject. "Does Derek know about this? About you coming to help us?"

"No he doesn't and frankly I don't really give a fuck. I'm worrying about myself and that's all." Damon and Darla then simultaneously sipped their drink and both had a small smile on their faces as the liquid made them feel happy.

"Oh god! Would you guys stop being in sync, it's scary. Do you realize how similar you two are?" They both looked at each other than at me and then to the ground somewhat embarrassed, what was going on with these two? "Do you have a place to stay Darla?"

"I was with Derek and my mother but she only cares about the increasing body count more than my wellbeing and Derek is just Derek so I guess not. Why?"

"There are plenty of rooms here that are furnished so if you two agree, Darla can stay here safely out of Klaus' reach."

"Elena's right, this is the best place for her to stay. Elena, you should stay here as well, if Klaus doesn't know you are alive being at your house by yourself is not safe." I nodded and couldn't wait to get some sleep at this point and just forget this damn day and focus on my sexcapades with Stefan.

"I need a long bath, I'm going upstairs."

"Elena, I'll be up to join you soon, I'm gonna get some blood." Darla's head shot up, "Animal blood, ask Damon for his human blood." We both set off on our different paths now and left Damon and Darla.

~Damon's POV~

Elena and Stefan both left and as soon as Stefan went upstairs I turned to Darla. "I don't think we are that similar."

"Ha, we are not similar. I don't know what she was talking about. So, how about this blood?"

"It's in the fridge, I'll be back…"

"Wait, couldn't we just get a drink the old fashion way, off some poor soul who just tastes so delicious." She got up and took my hand leading me to the door and flashing me a seemingly innocent smirk.

~Hours Later~

I was draining my last victim from the group of potheads we found in the woods and the few hikers around as well. I had lost count of how many people we killed and the blood was definitely in control. I found Darla and kissed her hungrily and possessively and she kissed back with the same force. Suddenly my phone began ringing and I saw that it was Stefan, shit. I was felt like I woke up from a dream and was realizing my actions. "Darla, we need to go, now."

"Oh come on Damon, let's have some more fun!" Damn I had no time to wait for her to agree so I snapped her neck and carried her home. I brought her to a room and changed her out of her bloody clothes into one of my black tshirts. She was a hot little thing but I wasn't one to basically rape a girl when she's out cold. I walked out of the room to find Stefan waiting for me.

"Where did you go?"

"I maybe went out on a killing spree with Darla, nothing too serious. How was your night?"

"You what!? Damon we don't need any attention being brought to us and Darla. How many people did you kill tonight?"

"God I have no clue, I lost count and was under the control of the blood so I basically have no clue how many dead bodies are thrown around in the woods." I rubbed my eyes with my hands and was mentally slapping myself in the face. How could I be so stupid? 'Man up, YOU are a vampire, act like one!'

"Look Stefan, we are vampires okay, it's normal to go on a killing spree. Maybe not for you but it's what I do." I walked away and went into my room to find Darla waiting there for me.

"That wasn't nice." She looked very good in my shirt.

"What wasn't nice Darla?" I could feel myself getting hard and I really wanted to tear of all our clothes and fuck her senseless.

"Breaking my neck. So as punishment," She took off the shirt and her black lace bra exposing her beautiful perky breasts and was left in the matching lace panties. "I'm gonna go to bed all naked and exposed and you get to stay here by yourself with the image of my mostly naked self." She came up to me and gave me a long and leisurely hug and placed her hands on my hard member. She took my hands and guided them to her perfect breasts and she sped away into her room. I could hear her say good night from her room.

"Fuck!" I was about two seconds away from running over there but I had to make myself look like the bigger person and make her come crawling to me then make her actually cum.

~Elena's POV~

"Stefan, are they okay?" I asked him as he laid on the bed.

"Well he went on a killing spree with her but they are fine I suppose. He gave me the "I'm a vampire, it's what we do" speech."

"Really, that I actually saw coming, he basically created that excuse."

"I know and it just pisses me off!" I saw that he was getting frustrated so I cuddled up next to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek to calm him down. He wrapped his arm around me and we fell into a peaceful sleep at least for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

HEYY GUYSS! So like writing this week is major hard but im keeping to it! Basically my midterms are this Thurs, Fri, next mon and tues! EWWWWWWW! So i am basically on study and write essays and my beautiful stories mode! I hope this is good and you guys enjoy it cuz i actually really like it but i feel like it may have been more of a filter chapter. Oh and OMG A MAJOR THANK YOU TOO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED MY STORY! THANK YOU TO **Jayjay6671**, **KBB15**, **StelenaAreMeant **(PERFECT NAME!), **TVD-Addict06**, **my 2 guys, ****guest** (THANK YOU WHOEVER YOU MAY BE BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME THAT SMALL JEALOUSY SCENE IDEA), **greeneyedbaby2**, **StelenaSalvatore **(OMG I LOVE YOUR NAME!),**ilovepaulwesley **(I LOVE YOUR NAME TOOO! OMG!), **kassoug4**, **omgtvd**, **sassy201098**, **xxTVDloverxx**! AND THANK YOU TO THREE OTHER PEOPLE THAT THIS THING WONT LET ME PUT UP FOR SOME WACKY REASON IS JUST WONT SAVE! AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO **Larag10**! AND A SUPER, SUPER SPECIAL THANK YOU TO **yotoots!** I GET NOTIFICATIONS ON MY PHONE WHEN I HAVE A NEW EMAIL AND WHENEVER SOMEONE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, OR REVIEWS MY STORIES I GET NOTIFIED, SO I WAKE UP AND GO THROUGH MY DAY GETTING EMAILS SAYING THAT **yotoots** IS REVIEWING AND FAVORTING AND FOLLOWING AND I WAS THE HAPPIEST FUCKING PERSON ON THE WHOLE WORLD! I WAS IN CLASS WITH MY FRIENDS AND I WAS DEFINITELY A PEPPY MOTHER FUCKER AND IM PRETTY SURE IT WAS THAT SPECIAL MONDAY THAT I GOT ABSOLUTELY NO SLEEP AND I WOKE UP TO THOSE MANY EMAILS AND I WAS SUPER HAPPY! THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! REMEMBER TO R&R!

Chapter 9

~Derek's POV~

I was walking out of my house early in the morning and low and behold I found Klaus waiting for me. "You know my mother could see us?"

"Of course I know but obviously she isn't listening right now. Did you make amends with your sister yet?"

I sighed, "She didn't come home last night. Most likely she went out on a killing spree and is somewhere knocked out in the woods. You know anything to get rid of those pesky feelings, she truly is a hell of a ripper."

"Yes, that is why I need her. She is the perfect companion in my killing game, but her strategy is getting sloppy."

"Wow, you really are evil. You seriously only care about her strategy, what about all those people she killed?"

"Well, they are not important to me. You need to get less emotional, you will be pushed back far if you live your life by what you are feeling." He sped up to me and I immediately ran away knowing what he was going to try.

"Look, if I do this, I do it with my emotions! That way I can make sure Elena is safe, that is all I care about!" He shook his head at me and I could hear him muttering his little motto about a vampire's biggest weakness. I walked away and went on with my day. I went to Elena's hoping I could find her and apologize for my sister's actions yesterday.

I knocked on her door and Jeremy answered. "Hey Jer, is Elena here?" I gave him a warm smile because after this year he and I had gotten close. He in turn gave me a death glare and I knew that friendship was no more.

"No. She's with Stefan, where she will be safe from you and your sister. You should leave her alone Derek, you are no good for her." I couldn't believe it, seriously!

"You know what Jeremy, I had a year with her and I was nothing but great to her! One day, one fucking day and she's back in that ripper's arms! He is a ripper, he killed people! Now do you mean to tell me that he is the safest man to be with her!?"

"Elena is in love with him! He is the safest man to be with her because she. Is. In. Love. With. Him! Stefan has a track record, yes but as far as anything he has always kept her safety in mind. Now how about you leave Derek."

"Fine." After my little talk I was more than pissed off, I was outraged! It made me think if Elena was in love with me or not, she said she loved me but was she in love? God, what am I doing?

~Damon's POV~

I woke up and I could hear that no one else was up. Who the hell could that be at 8 in the morning? Why the fuck was I even up? I opened the door and was welcomed by the Hybrid himself. I wasn't going to attack him because I knew that he couldn't get in so why not sit out for this one and see what happens.

"Hello Klaus. What can I do for you?"

"You should have taken a shower because I can smell my new favorite ripper all over you. I can also tell that you two had a little fun last night, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"What a hell of a night. Not to mention what a hell of a nose. You should go out hunting sometime."

"I do go hunting, in fact I am hunting right now. Looking for my precious doppelganger, who as I see it is the sole owner to your house since I can't get in. You really need to step up your game considering I found all this out rather quickly." He was wearing a huge smirk as if he was ahead of us in some way.

"Well that cute ripper of yours is out there somewhere, probably still killing, so have fun looking for her. She's a riley one. Have a nice day." I slammed the door in his face and made sure I heard him leave before I got upstairs, showered and got dressed. I knocked on Stefan's door.

"Wakey, wakey little brother, we have a hybrid to talk about." I said as a wakeup call. Then I moved to go wake up Darla, and I was greeted by a showered and half naked Darla who only wore my black shirt.

"You know you look awfully good in that shirt." I looked her up and down and admired the lack of coverage my shirt really gave her.

"Well, it is definitely a comfortable shirt. I think I'm gonna go find some of your sweats to wear as well, wouldn't want to parade around naked now." She sped to my room and came out looking even better not that she had my black sweats on. I pinned her against the wall and kissed her hard on her lips. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Excuse me Damon, you can make out later. Let's go, Darla same rules apply." I pulled away and then Elena came out of the room.

"Good morning guys. Did you sleep well Darla?"

"Good morning Elena, I actually slept quite well. I specifically enjoyed the late night snack Damon and I enjoyed." Now that I thought back to what I remembered of last night, it was definitely a good night.

"Yes, well about that, what the hell were you thinking?" Stefan had asked Darla.

"I was hungry." She gave him a devilish smirk and I admired her for her charm and humor.

"Okay, major rule of this house, we drink from blood bags or when drinking from the vein you make sure that the victim is still living. This way the council is not looking at their friendly vampires and throwing stakes at us. Damon what were you saying about Klaus?"

"He came to visit this morning." As I said this I walked away and into the kitchen to grab some blood from the fridge so I could properly warm it up in my mug. They quickly walked in after with different looks of nervousness and curiosity.

~Elena's POV~

"So do you planning on telling us why he was visiting Damon?" I asked staring at him and practically losing my mind knowing that Klaus came for a visit. I stayed by Stefan's side just in case this news was completely horrible.

"Okay so he knows that Elena is alive although I don't know how he knows that. He knew that the Boarding House is under your name, that wasn't too hard to figure out. He knows about our little killing spree." He said that last sentence looking at Darla. "I don't think he knows that you are here helping us but keep in mind he could have any outside force helping him so anybody on our bad side willing to work with Klaus?"

"Oh shoot me now, Derek! Klaus would most likely go to him but would he really agree to work with Klaus?"

"Please my brother is like a bunny. He would never work with Klaus."

"What if that meant he could get Elena back since that is what Klaus said he was hunting for." I looked at Damon with a worried expression on my face.

"He said he was hunting for me?"

"Don't worry too much I was just mocking his extremely over powered sense of smell."

"So you so willingly mock the man that can easily kill us all? Do you have a fucking death wish!?" I asked him because frankly it seemed crazy to poke the beast. I was practically ready to jump at the slightest movement and Darla left the room only to come back with a glass of whiskey.

She held the glass out to me, "Drink." She demanded simply and drink I did. The amber liquid soothed my nerves quite easily and now I was better focused.

"So what are we gonna do?" I looked around the room at all of their faces hoping that one of them had even just the beginnings of a plan.

"What if I just go with what Klaus tells me to do and be the inside spy." Darla offered up the idea and admittedly it was not that bad.

"It's not bad but how would you justify talking to one of us?" Stefan countered.

"Don't worry about me. I'm good on my feet. I'm gonna go and grab some of my stuff from my house, I'll be back soon." She quickly left the room and a minute later you heard her leave the house.

Stefan broke the silence asking simply, "Can we trust her?" It was a good question but I think that we didn't have to worry. Darla seemed trustworthy plus she was just like us, human, even if she is was actually undead. We were all human no matter what, she is still that early 20 something young woman that was turned way too early.

"Yeah, Stefan, I think we can definitely trust her. She's just like us, lost and trying to be found. We have all seen and done so much and we need to be accepted somewhere." That's just how everyone was, searching for our place in the world. "I needa go see Jeremy, can you come with me Stefan?"

"Of course. Damon, please don't get into too much trouble."

"I'll try." Damon was smirking brightly. 'Like he could stay out of trouble! That is funny!'

~Darla's POV~

I walked into my house, well old house, and was greeted by my "loving" mother. She was just glaring at me, facing the useless child of her so called treasured two. "Hello mother, how are you this morning?"

"Shut the hell up! Do you realize that all those dead bodies were found already? What the fuck is wrong with you? I am always cleaning up after you and I am tired of it! I did not bring you back here so you can run amuck in this town!"

"I don't understand why you are even still cleaning up my messes. It is not like you even give a fuck about your ONLY daughter! You never did and you obviously never will! God you and dad were really perfect for each other, too bad he was rightfully killed. I guess that really put a setback on your precious plans!" At that point my mother had rushed up to me and slapped me across the face and knocked me down.

"Don't you dare talk about your father like that! How dare you speak of him like that while you are wearing Damon Salvatore's scent! You are a little slut who should keep her mouth shut!" I got up and looked her straight in the face. Then I back handed her across the face and sent her flying backwards.

"Father was a stupid, pathetic excuse for a man in his living and undead life! All you two cared about was getting to the top of the food chain when you two were obviously common trash. At least I knew where I belonged and now I found where I belong again! Just a friendly reminder, call me a slut again and I'll stake you!" I rushed to my room and grabbed my bags that I still haven't unpacked but got out a stake I had stashed in my luggage in case I really needed it.

I walked down the stairs and my mother got in front of the door. "Where the fuck do you think you are going you little slut!?" I jumped at her and she quickly moved out of the way. I warned her didn't I? God, bitches never learn. I could sense her behind me and I quickly turned around and staked her in the heart. It was over, mommy dearest was dead. Good riddance!

I pulled my stuff outside and stopped to write a quick letter to my brother.

'Derek,

Sorry for killing the bitch but I warned her to not call me a slut more than twice. Have fun cleaning up my mess, the torch has been passed on to you I guess. With love,

Darla'

With that I was gone and back at the Boarding House, but I still was affected by my confrontation with my mother. I put my shit in my room and went to grab a drink. I got downstairs to find Damon there.

"What happened to you?" Damn, it's be easier to ask what didn't happen to me.

"Cliff notes version, I killed my mom." He actually looked as sad as I felt on the inside. I went to fix myself a drink and turned back to him.

"Are you okay?" I gulped down the contents of the glass in my hand, placed it on the table, and finally looked him in the eyes. I broke. Tears pouring down from my eyes was enough explanation for him to come and grab me in his arms. It was quite unexpected but I realized I needed to be hugged. I needed to feel the pain to feel the comfort. Some of me was coming back but I wasn't going to let it come back so quickly.

I just stayed in his welcoming and soothing embrace and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

HEY GUYSS! LOL so here is ch. 10, hope you enjoy it! I've been working on it all day so yepperz, i hope you like it! :D R&R!

Chapter 10

~Derek's POV~

God, what the hell am I going to do? I haven't seen Darla anywhere and looking for Elena is out of the question. I get to my house to find the door open…

"MOTHER!" There she was, lying lifeless on the floor. She had a note lying on her face.

'Derek,

Sorry for killing the bitch but I warned her not to call me a slut more than once. Have fun cleaning up my mess, the torch has been passed on to you I guess. With love,

Darla'

'SHE KILLED HER! WHY WOULD SHE KILL HER!?' I threw the note away and began trashing my house. Smashing tables, throwing chairs, destroying furniture, anything you could think of. Violence and rage took over me and all I could see was red. She was at fault for this! It was her doing!

I ran out of the house and went to the Boarding House, figuring if anything Damon may have seen my sister, the betrayer. I began pounding on the door and shouting at Damon to answer the door. Once the door swung open, Damon had a stake ready at hand.

"Derek, you should leave if you know what's good for you!"

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!? Tell me where my fucking sister is!? Are you hiding the Bitch, is that it!?" Just as I asked this Elena and Stefan drove up behind me. Elena ran out and confronted me.

"Derek, what the hell is going on?" She asked as Stefan stood by her side.

That only angered me further and my instincts were driving me insane. I wanted to rip her throat out but at the same time I wanted to just take her away with me. "Elena, where is Darla?" I asked her clearly pissed off.

"I'm not going to tell you that Derek. Listen you need to calm down." She said cautiously but sweetly. Right now I just didn't give a fuck, sweet meant nothing to me.

"You're all protecting her, aren't you!? You are all protecting that stupid, little bitch!" I could tell that I was scaring her but some part of me enjoyed seeing the fear in her eyes. "You know, she killed our mother. I came home to see my mother just lying there, her lifeless form on the ground with a fucking post it note on her face! Hey Derek, clean up my mess, she said!" I shouted at them as I mimicked my sister and professed her huge sin.

"I'm sure she had a good reason Derek. Did you ever think of that?" Stefan retorted. I rushed up to him and punched him in the face. I then began kicking him in the gut repeatedly as Elena ran in the house and Damon came out.

He pushed me aside and then I heard it. Her voice, the bitch who killed my mother! "Derek, get the fuck up and leave! Your mother was a bitch and deserved that dagger in her heart. You don't know who they really were Derek, they were nothing but trash who would do anything to look good and get cash! Maybe one day you'll find out the truth but today you are to get the fuck out of her, do you understand me!?" She growled out with such venom in her tone.

"What are you gonna do if I don't leave?" I asked. She then grabbed the stake that was knocked out of my hands and shoved it in my gut.

"Next time, I won't miss!" That was all she said as she let me wobble away. Next time, I'll be ready and I'll have Klaus to help me. All bets were off, she must die and Elena will be coming with me if it's the last thing I do! I caught one last glimpse of her as I left but I no longer saw fear, I saw hatred. That hatred was for me. 'I'll bring her down with me kicking and screaming for all I care!'

~Klaus' POV~

I witnessed everything and I must say that it was quite impressive on Darla's part. Derek was mediocre at best, I must say, he is so lead by his emotions that he can't seem to function. Stupid boy, they never learn. Well, the bond between a sister and a brother is shot, so new plan.

I ran up to Derek and pulled out the stake. "That my boy was embarrassing and shameful." I looked into his eyes now and I could see his pupils dilating. "Turn off your pesky emotions! Now!" I could see the change in him, it was as easy as that. "Now go get yourself something to eat." I let him go at that.

I still need to plan my next course of action. I went and gathered a simple blood red rose and wrote her a simple note.

'Death has done you well Elena. You look perfect and I can't wait to see you.' I left my little gift at the Salvatore's door, knocked, and hid in the nearby trees. She answered the door and looked around then looked to the ground.

She picked up the rose and note and admired the rose then looked at the note. She suddenly turned pale and called for Stefan. Ah, and the games begin.

~Elena's POV~

As if my life didn't already suck, of course! Klaus seriously sent me his own private message and rose. The world is just out to get me and I think my life is just the fucking top choice. Why the hell do I get this life, fuck!

Stefan stared at me, "Are you okay? I know that this is a lot to take in Elena."

"What if I just give him like blood donations willingly? Do you think that would work?" He just stared at me like I've finally hit my head too hard. Maybe I have hit my head too hard.

"Really? Are you sure that would really work? I don't see him being so generous." He had a point, Klaus didn't exactly win the award for nicest guy in town. Hell, he wasn't even decent.

"Maybe I could change?"

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked confused.

"Well if I turn into a vampire then he can't have my blood. He'll be done with us. It is actually a good idea." Okay, I must have hit my head somewhere.

"Are you kidding me!? One, I don't want you to be forced into turning. Two, I don't want you to regret turning if it happens. Three, Klaus most likely would continue to punish us for cutting his blood supply. Does that answer your question?"

"Maybe bit it just is all so much. Couldn't we just run away together?" I was practically begging because this just all seems like too much. I was ready to just run away. "You should know that I would never regret getting my chance to stay with you forever. It would be an honor to turn just so I could be with you. I would also like it if you were the one who would turn me." I confessed to him. He just looked at me with a big goofy but happy smile.

"Do you know how happy I am to hear say that? I would love to turn you as well but I want you to live life. Enjoy what there is to enjoy." He explained to me.

"Living is hard Stefan, but I understand. Just know that one day, I'll be done living and I want you to turn me Stefan. I want to be with you forever." We suddenly heard someone knocking on the door but I was all for ignoring it for now. I just wrapped my arms around Stefan's neck and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Stefan, you might want to come hear this!" Damon yelled. We pulled away from each other and began worrying all over again for the next new tragedy.

We got downstairs and saw Damon walk Mrs. Forbes out of the house. "Damon, what's going on?" I asked.

"It seems like Derek isn't as harmless as we thought he was. Liz has just witnessed Derek sucking on some poor unfortunate souls. She's keeping quiet so we can fix this." Oh my God!

"You have got to be kidding? HE couldn't have, could he?" I asked not fully wanting to believe what I was hearing.

"Maybe we pushed him too far. Who knows?" Stefan answered.

"I'm gonna get some air." I said as I walked off. I began walking through the woods and heard something behind me. "Who's there?"

"Calm down, it's just me." Darla said as she came out of hiding. I chuckled now.

"Are you following me now?"

"Maybe, I just wanted to make sure you stay safe." She smirked. "Do you want to hear about my family?" I looked at her questioningly. "I know, I know, I'm not usually open but if you'll feel better about your family then I'll be doing us both a favor."

"Okay, shoot. What really happened back when you were alive?"

"My parents always wanted the best and they did anything to get it. I figured out they were making deals with anyone who payed. Then it grew to killing for anyone who payed. One night father came home out of whack, my mother kicked me out but I always listened. He screwed up, majorly, he needed to keep us safe and by that that he meant turn us. My family basically were assassins but Derek never knew anything. Poor boy didn't know anything at all, just believed what they told him."

"So he did care about your wellbeing?"

"More like he didn't want us to be used as leverage, he wanted us all to suffer with him if he failed and to rejoice with him if he felt that he did something right. If we were indestructible then he didn't have to worry about anyone hurting us because I guess even he couldn't allow his own blood to be killed."

"What favor am I doing you by listening?"

"Well, you are allowing me to open up about my past. I am making you feel better about your screwed up family, Derek told me all about you in a letter once. I guess he used to care but he obviously hates me."

"You sound like you're getting your emotions back." I told her, realizing it myself as well.

"They've been coming back little by little ever since you accepted me into your little group but I'm guessing I haven't met everyone yet so my feelings may change." I looked at her and realized that she felt accepted and I was happy to accept her.

"They'll have to deal with it if they don't like you. I like you so no worries." I brightly smiled at her. We continued walking through the woods just talking and passing time.

"I heard what you said to Stefan about wanting to turn."

"I figured someone would have heard me. It's true, I want to turn and I want him to turn me. I want to be with Stefan forever, I'm in love with him." I said with such a passion in my voice and such confidence.

"What about my brother?" She asked in such an innocent tone.

"I love him I do but not like I love Stefan. When I was with your brother, I didn't properly get over Stefan, not that I ever could. I just got Damon to compel me to forget and then I asked for my memories back. It was actually quite complicated and extremely simple at the same time, if that makes sense."

~Derek's POV~

So she wants to turn, how convenient. Now that my emotions turned off, I could really focus on getting my revenge but deep down I knew that I cared for Elena. I suppose that's why I'm just gonna turn her instead of just simply killing her.

I ran up to Darla and snapped her neck and Elena shrieked and started her escape on foot. Oh I love the chase, I began my chase on her and caught up quickly. I tackled her to the ground and easily overpowered her, bit my wrist, and fed her my blood, just enough so it would bring her back once I killed her. Then I simply snapped her pretty little neck.

All I need to do is wait for her to awaken and complete the transition. I picked up Elena's lifeless form and placed her in my car that was waiting for me. I knew that I couldn't stay in my house so I had to go somewhere else just to stay safe.

"You'll be such a pretty little vampire Elena." I said as I stroked her cheek gently.


	11. Chapter 11

HEY GUYSS! LOL so here is ch. 11, hope you enjoy it! And yes Elena is a vampire and don't judge her actions in the beginning, she's just experimenting. Oh and that beautiful song down there, "If I Die Young" by the Band Perry, yeah that's my all time favorite song! I just loves it sooo much! :D So please R&R! Love you guys, see you next week! :)

Chapter 11

~Elena's POV~

I was waking up now from some deep sleep. "What the hell?" I spoke out in a low raspy voice, damn my throat was so sore. I looked around and it seemed like I was in a motel room laying on the bed. "Hello…" What the hell am I doing here? Why am I so thirsty? "Is anybody there?"

Just then Derek walked through the door with a teenage girl who seemed to be in a daze, what the hell is going on? "Oh finally, your awake Elena. Meet Katy, she's going to be your first meal." He stated simply with humor in his tone.

"My first what!?" He then sat the girl on the bed next to me and pushed her hair away from her neck giving me a full view of the soft, tan skin that laid there. I was so tempted to just sink my fangs, wait fangs? When did those come out? I need to control myself, I can't just bite this girl. "I won't bite her Derek."

"Yes, you will, in time you will. Damn, if only I had a camera and I could still compel you because frankly we could make a pretty little video us three together. Have you ever made a sex tape Elena?" He smirked at me. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"No, it's not really my style."

"Too bad, I made quite a few in the 60's. I had my emotions of course but the decade was filled with beautiful drugs."

"What do you mean you had your emotions Derek?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh that's right, I didn't tell you yet. Klaus was gracious enough to rid me of my emotions, remind me to thank him." Klaus! He seriously just said Klaus! "Hmm, this is getting boring." He bent down to Katy's neck and bit into her allowing her blood to drip down slowly from her neck. I was practically drooling now. He whispered something in Katy's ear and then she turned to me.

"Elena, will you drink from me please?" She looked scared while requesting me to drink from her but she was compelled. She was just so damn tempting with her golden, honey hair, big chocolate brown eyes, and crimson red, warm blood just asking to be licked and lapped at.

"I can't." I said trying to keep my cool. She looked at me now with her huge, brown orbs.

"Yes, you can Elena, I want you to." As she finished saying this she leaned forward and took my head in her hands leading me to her neck. I tried to control myself but then found that I began licking at the blood and savoring the taste. Then I sank my fangs into her delicate neck and gulped down the blood as it surged through my being making me feel like I was flying. I pulled back and could see that Katy was okay but had gone a little pale.

"What did I do?"

"You drank from her, I'll be back soon Elena. Do enjoy your little toy." Derek shot out quickly before he ran out the door. I looked back at Katy and she looked somewhat at peace and her neck was still dripping with the delicious nectar.

"Where did he find you Kathy?" I asked trying to waste some time.

"I was at the Grill about to leave when he asked me to come with him." She responded. As she spoke all I could focus on was her lips and her neck, the blood was like a drug and all I had going through my head was Derek's stupid comment. It was a carefree thought and that was exactly what I was craving, I was craving her and so much more.

"Katy look at me," She did as I told her to and I looked her straight in the eyes, trying my hand at compulsion, "We are gonna have some fun, just some carefree nothingness, no responsibilities and you are gonna go along with everything." Her eyes dilated and she nodded leaning in to place a gentle kiss on my lips. I pulled back and she looked sad but I just bit into my wrist and fed her my blood so her wound could heal.

"Mm, thank you Elena." She leaned back in to kiss me and I kissed back, tracing my tongue along her bottom lip and asking for entrance and was quickly accepted. I was tired easily by this and placed light butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck but something was wrong about this. I didn't want Katy, I just wanted her blood and that was when I took it and drained her.

"Well that was a bust." I got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up and then I finally looked at myself, really looked at myself. I had blood smeared all around my mouth and I realized what I had actually done, I killed someone! I can't believe I killed someone!

~Stefan's POV~

Darla was finally coming to and I got up quickly. "Darla, Darla, do you remember what happened when you were outside?" She looked up and realized where she was.

"Derek…" She practically whispered. "Elena and I were walking… Derek ambushed us. He… snapped my neck… and then everything went black."

"He has Elena! That bastard, I swear to God I am going to kill him! We need to find her!" I was shouting at Damon. I heard the door open and close and turned around to see Elena there in the flesh.

"Here I am." She ran into my hands and hot tears began pouring from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Stefan… I didn't want to drink but it was so hard not to. I didn't mean it… I didn't mean to kill her." He turned her! That fucking bastard turned her!

"Elena I am so sorry, I didn't want you to turn like this. Baby look at me," She kept balling her eyes out. I lifted her head up by her chin and looked at her. "Come on Baby, we'll figure this out. Don't worry, we are not gonna let that son of a bitch get away with this!"

"He was helping Klaus. His emotions are turned off. He could be doing anything right now."

"I can't believe him!" Darla shouted behind us and was getting up quickly. "That rat bastard went and was working with the enemy! What the fuck is wrong with him!?"

~Derek's POV~

I walked back into the motel room to find only the young girl's dead body lying on the bed, fuck! How is it that now I am cleaning up Elena's messes, what is that about? Is that what my life is being reduced to, the fucking clean up guy!?

"Knock. Knock." I turned to see Klaus behind me at the door, fuck! "Why is there a dead girl in your room, do you not know how to clean up after yourself. At least clean up after your damn meal."

"Ha, you see it wasn't my meal. I just got back and found her like this." He looked at me now and was smiling.

"So whose meal was this? Darla perhaps?"

"You see about that, it was Elena's first meal. She's a vampire now, sorry to break it to you." I said with a huge smirk on my face as his fell and he began growling. I ran out the door, only to be tackled by Klaus but I managed to get out of his grip and ran.

"Shit that was close." I most likely just pissed off the worst guy to piss off in the world but I didn't really care I just wanted to get my sweet revenge. Now it's time to have some more fun of course.

~Elena's POV~

Oh God, what am I going to do? I was in my house now wrapped in Stefan's arms as we lay on my bed. We broke the news to Jeremy and Alaric and by tomorrow Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler will know. Surprisingly Alaric took it okay but he was still pretty pissed off. Jeremy on the other hand began crying and I held him in my arms but I soon had to let go because his neck was just an inch away from my mouth.

"What are you thinking about Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Where do we go from here? What is gonna happen now that I'm a vampire?"

"We'll figure it out together Baby." He said and placed a calming kiss to my forehead. I knew that he was what I wanted and I knew that I realized it back in the motel.

"Besides killing her, I just can't seem to get over the fact that you weren't the one to turn me. Does that sound selfish of me?" I asked him.

"No, it's not selfish. I know how much turning meant to you and to be turned out of revenge is horrible."

"Do you see me differently? I feel like you might not want me since you weren't the one who turned me. Please Stefan, tell me that you still see me the same way." I pleaded with him.

"I'm disappointed that I didn't turn you on your terms, yes, but I could never not want you. You, Elena Gilbert, mean the world to me. You're the love of my life and nothing will ever change that." He placed a kiss on my lips and that soon turned into a long passionate kiss. It was as if I was kissing him for the life of me, so much emotion and feeling was put into it.

I pulled away to take a breath only to realize that I didn't actually need to breathe anymore. "Damn, I don't think I will ever get used to not breathing!" I looked at him now and I just wanted to see his face every day for eternity. "I love you Stefan."

"I love you too Elena." I crawled back into his arms and slowly fell into a deep sleep. I began dreaming of Stefan and I in the future, traveling the world and experiencing everything together. It was pure bliss.

~The Next Morning~

_"If I die young, bury me in satin._

_Lay me down on a bed of roses,_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song."_

My alarm clock woke both Stefan and I with the song "If I Die Young" by the Band Perry. It was one of my favorite songs but it was only today that I could relate to dying young. Technically I was still alive but in truth I was dead, the living dead. God it sounds like a horror film! "Stefan, we have to get up don't we?"

"Yes we do. Do you think you can go to school today? We could stay in and practice your control."

"No, I'm gonna go. You'll be there so I should be safe. I can do this, now come on." I pulled him off the bed and dropped him to the ground. I didn't mean to do it but my vampire strength shined through. "HAHA, oh my God, Stefan I am so sorry." I was laughing like crazy.

"Oh so you think that is funny Elena?" He grabbed me and threw me on the bed and began tickling me.

"Haha, yes it was very funny!" He kept attacking my tummy with tickles and I was laughing so hard that my sides hurt. "Stefan, haha, stop please?" He did and got down and lied next to me.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked me.

"Yes I am. Thank you." I kissed him on the lips and it got more intense quickly. I straddled his hips and ran my hands up and down his chest felling up my extremely toned boyfriend. I pulled away and began kissing and nipping at his neck.

"Someone is excited this morning." I giggled and continued nipping at his neck. He flipped us over and began taking off my shirt, I didn't go to sleep with my bra on and when he saw me braless his smile grew. He kissed and licked my now hardened right nipple while massaging my left breast and then switched giving each breast equal attention.

"Elena, Stefan, you're gonna be late for school. Come on." We heard Alaric shout from downstairs.

"He's right Elena." Stefan said against my breasts. He pulled away but I pulled him back down. I flipped us over and I got up and took my shorts and panties off than pulled off Stefan's boxers. I straddled him again and placed him at my entrance.

"So we get there a little late, I don't mind." I slowly slid down onto his dick and felt him fill me up completely. I let out a small moan and bit my lip as I rolled my hips onto his.

"Fuck." He growled out. I began bouncing on his dick and he met every one of my thrusts perfectly. I placed my hands on his chest to keep balance and picked up speed. He pulled me down onto him and he grabbed my lips into a hot passionate kiss and flipped us back over so he was lying on top in between my legs pounding into me. "So tight… fuck Elena." He moaned out.

"Oh… faster Stefan!" I demanded and he began pounding into with his vampire speed and I met every thrust. I dragged my nails down his back and he let out a feral growl. Suddenly I was biting into his neck and drinking from him and in return he bit me. Everything got so much higher and I felt my orgasm take over me. "STEFAN!"

He was still pounding into me as I rode out my high but he soon found his release. "ELENA!" We were panting and had a thin layer of sweat covering our bodies and he turned over to the side taking me with him. I laid on my head on his chest and looked at him.

"That was…" I didn't even know how to describe that, it was perfect.

"I know. Your emotions are raised and still crazy but I don't think I'll be complaining anytime soon." I chuckled and tried to get up but my legs were actually weak.

"Oh God I can't get up." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Mission accomplished." Stefan chuckled to himself and had a huge satisfied grin on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYSS! So yeah, there is chapter 12. I personally dont know where to go with this chapter but i think that it came out alright. It sort of just seems like it's there to take up some space, my little filler chapter so yeah. Enjoy :) R&R!

Chapter 12

~Elena's POV~

It's been a week since I've turned and there was no sight of Klaus or Derek, where the hell were they? Damon and Stefan have been looking for both of them when they had a chance but to no avail. So here I am, at the Grill with Caroline trying to keep my calm around all of these people. My control was getting better but it was still hard to fight the urge to drink.

"Elena, you need to breath and keep calm or else someone might get hurt. You've been doing great you just needa keep it up." Caroline practically preached.

"I know Care, but it's really not that easy. I'm not like you, you're like the perfect good vampire. I think you're even better than Stefan." I joked.

"I am not. I've just a perfectionist and once I set out to do something, I do it perfectly." She answered back.

"Okay fine, whatever. Can we just have a drink and relax for now?"

"Fine, we'll relax for now but then after we need to get back on track so you don't go killing someone else." She scolded.

"God, please don't remind me of that, I can't believe I actually killed someone." I got out before Matt approached us. "Matt can you get me a sweet tea to calm my nerves?"

"Sure Elena, how about you Caroline?"

"Same thing, thanks." Just like that he was back to work getting us our drinks. I checked my phone to see if I had any messages and finding that I had none I started a new one to send to Stefan.

'Any luck finding Derek?'

'Nope not yet, sorry. I'll keep looking, Darla and Damon are out looking too. Don't worry, we'll get him Babe. ;)' I hope we do find him because frankly I don't like being on lookout for someone trying to kill me. Just then Klaus walked in to the Grill.

"Fuck! Caroline, Klaus just walked in! Damn, he's coming over here too!" I warned and was too late because now here he was grabbing a chair to sit with us.

"Hello Elena, I was right, death did you well." He turned to Caroline now. "Caroline, beautiful as ever. Now I came wondering if you could help me get to Derek, little bastard leaves town after going against my wishes and expects me to not go after him."

"What do you mean he went against your wishes?" I asked.

"Well my plan was to kidnap you and use your blood for my hybrids to come to be but he turned you. Maybe I was wrong about taking away his emotions, miscalculated move but none the less he must learn for going against me."

"You're a dick you know that." Caroline shot out at him.

"Watch what you say darling, I may enjoy your company but I have no problem in putting you in your place." He retorted.

"Why should we help you Klaus?" I spoke up.

"Because I am asking nicely." He said with a smirk.

"Nope, clean up your own mess, good bye Klaus." Caroline answered quickly. His smirk turned into a scowl and he walked away, hopefully leaving for good. Matt came back with our drinks in hand and he carried a worried expression on his face.

"Why was Klaus over here?" He asked but then someone walked in and came straight to us. He looked to be about our age and I could smell the blood right away. I could feel my fangs coming out and my eyes turning red but I quickly fought my urges.

"Elena, you're doing fine. Don't worry I'll take care of it." The guy sat in the seat once occupied by Klaus and looked straight at me.

"Elena, could you please help Klaus?" He asked. Fuck Klaus! "He needs your help." He said and brought his hand up to caress my cheek and I realized that it was his wrist that had a huge bight mark. I pulled back quickly and Caroline pulled me outside so I didn't hurt someone.

After some extremely long breaths I finally calmed down. "Klaus! Where the fuck are you!? Come out already, I'll help you okay!" I shouted out.

"Elena no…" Caroline tried to talk me out of it but i stopped her quickly.

"No Care, I have to help him or he's just gonna keep on sending innocent people after me bleeding out. Klaus get the fuck out here!" He came out from around the corner and looked satisfied with himself.

"You called darling."

"Caroline go heal that guy and make sure he doesn't remember anything after this. Klaus what kind of help do you need?" I asked him desperate to get rid of him.

"Walk with me, let's talk." He put his arm around my shoulder and led me down the side walk and I quickly grabbed his arm and put it away from me.

~Derek's POV~

"I'd like you to come with me please." I said to a compelled teenager who was close to my age, well human age, and led her to the car I "borrowed" while on the run. We got in and I drove out to the woods that I knew so well here in Mystic Falls. Once we arrived we made our way to the famous falls that the town was named for.

"So what are we gonna do here?" She asked. She didn't think that she was in harm's way, how naïve.

"Have some fun. What was your name again?"

"Lilly." She answered quickly. In all truth she resembled Elena in an uncanny way. She had the lightly tanned skin, then brown straight hair that was just a tad smaller than Elena's, and she had hazel eyes, just a shade away from Elena's prominent brown orbs. I suppose my mind was trying to tell me something, either I really loved Elena or I really hate her since every girl I lead to a quiet place ends up dead.

"Lilly, I like that. Come here." She acted immediately and came close to me. I pulled her into a deep kiss secretly wishing it was Elena but then anger fled over me and I moved down to Lilly's neck and sunk my fangs into her neck. I drained her of her blood and let her collapse on the ground lifeless.

"Wow Derek, you've turned into a real cold blooded killer." I heard Darla mocking me from behind. "Still there is just one thing I don't understand, why do all your victims resemble Elena? Are there some suppressed feelings I don't know about?"

"Shut the fuck up Darla!" I ran at her but she disappeared quickly. "Come on, take me on for real! Stop hiding away!" I shouted out. Out of nowhere I was kicked to the ground but when I looked around she was gone again.

"Over here Derek, come one man up! Grow some balls!" I got up and then I felt someone behind me and snap my neck. Then everything went black.

~Darla's POV~

"Couldn't we just kill him?" Damon asked me. It was a thought but Elena said that we needed to bring him to Klaus. I still don't know how I feel about ending Derek's life but I would do it in a heartbeat if it meant stopping him from hurting others.

"No we can't Damon sorry. We just have to keep him locked up downstairs for now. If it helps I know something we can do to pass the time." I said with a smirk. I walked up to him and pulled him into a steamy kiss that quickly escalated. I was now up against a wall with my legs wrapped around Damon's waist.

"Hmm, I like this idea much better." He managed to get out between kisses. I was already pulling off his shirt and running my hands up and down his chest. Damn was he fine! He yanked my shirt off leaving me in my bra and was tracing kisses all along my chin and down my neck.

"Me too." I grabbed at his pants and undid his zipper pushing his pants aside and reaching my hand in his boxers. I grabbed his hard member in my hand and began pumping.

"Fuck!" He got out but then Stefan, Elena, and Klaus came through the door and we quickly broke apart. "Stefan! Is this some fucking payback for when I interrupted you two!?" Damon shouted at his brother.

"Woah, what the hell!?" Elena quickly covered her eyes so she wouldn't see both Damon and I half naked and Stefan began bickering with Damon. The whole time Klaus was just standing there smirking to himself and watching it all unfold. "Darla, you guys couldn't have gone upstairs?" Elena said finally looking at me now that I had my shirt on.

"Sorry, it was more of a heat of the moment kind of thing. I'll remember that for next time." I said with a warm smile to try and calm her down since she had turned bright red from the whole spectacle. I turned back to Klaus who was just staring. "Do you mind looking somewhere else, better yet being somewhere else?"

"Actually I came for your brother so can I go kill him now or do you and Damon want to fuck in front of us again?" I ran up and punched him across the face. He got back up and hit me sending me flying backwards. "Feisty one, I see why you like her Damon."

"You son of a bitch!" Damon shouted at him ready to pounce but I quickly stopped him.

"Just let it go." I reassured him. "Go ahead he is downstairs but I'd like to do it myself if you don't mind." I said. He just nodded and we all went downstairs.

"Darla, are you sure you wanna do this?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hopefully I was sure. I picked up a wooden chair that was next to the door and broke the leg off. I walked in to find my brother awake and shocked to see me. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey, I see you came to kill me."

"How'd you guess dumb ass." I spat out sarcastically. "I said to leave and never come back or else I would finish you for good. Why didn't you listen?"

"I didn't feel like it. You know the funniest thing happened to me a week ago. I left a girl for Elena to drain and she just left her dead body there. I realized that I was about to clean up for her too, what do you know, the torch really was passed down to me." He rambled on.

"That sucks. You know I didn't mean to kill mom, but she kind of deserved it." His face immediately turned cold.

"Just get it over with already."

"Without a fight Derek, man you needa grow some balls. Come on, make this fun for me." More like make it easier, give me a reason to kill you brother. Please. He ran up to me and tried to tackle me but I just threw him to the ground and sat on his legs. "You suck." Just as I was about to stab him he overpowered me and threw me across the room.

"What was that Darla?" He asked rhetorically. He grabbed the stake that had fallen to the ground and picked me up from the ground placing the stake pushed up against my back. "Now you are gonna get me out of here and no one gets hurt." He pushes me forward and I open up the door. Damon is ready to jump when Derek Stops him." Ah, ah, ah, one sudden move and my sister is dying with me today."

"Damon just attack him already!" Klaus shouts from behind Damon.

"Shut up, I actually care about Darla's life unlike some people!" Damon shouts back. Then turns to Derek. "Just let her go and we can sort this all out." Derek pushes forward.

"Nope as long as she is protecting me I'm gonna keep her with me." We manage to get upstairs and he hauls ass with his vampire speed, soon after Damon, Stefan, and Klaus are after him leaving me with Elena.

"We should go follow them." I say ready to go but she stops me. I get a good look at her and see that she's crying. "What's wrong Elena?"

"That's not the Derek I know, he would never threaten his sister." I pull her into a hug and try to calm her down.

"I know Elena, I know." Just then all three men come back inside. "Any luck?" I ask.

"Nope he got away again." Klaus complained.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay please dont hate me for updating late! I've been so busy this whole week and now i'm here and Saturday free so i decided that i am going to work solely on my stories so here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter cuz really i wasnt sure how i should write it and this just kinda came. Please R&R! :D Enjoy!

Chapter 13

~Darla's POV~

They're back. My emotions are finally back. Everything I did in my past is finally hitting me, damn. All the people I killed, there were hundreds of innocent people all through the ages, all dead because I was stupid enough to just stop giving a fuck about life. My mother. I killed my own mother and yet I still don't feel guilty about it. I care more that I killed some poor beggar on the street than I do killing my own mother. I'm sitting here in my room that I was so graciously given by the Salvatore brothers and all this grief is just crashing onto me.

Derek, I wonder where he is? It's been a week since he ran off and almost killed me. I got my feelings back the day he left, damn. I've gotten too soft if he was able to pin me so easily. He's my brother, I wonder how I will feel when we finally kill him? Will I feel guilty? Will I miss him? He's heartless now, killing for the hell of it. What has my family come to? What have I turned into?

Suddenly I heard voices outside and realized that it was Elena and the Salvatore brothers, shockingly discussing my well-being. "Damon, how is she?" Elena asked in a hushed tone.

"I have no clue, she's basically been in her room for a week letting it all hit her. Her feelings came back and it's slowly killing her." Damon answered. Damn, what the fuck is wrong with me?

"I don't get it, you killed a whole lot but it doesn't affect you?" Elena asked again.

"I had my feelings throughout all those years, I just didn't care too much. Okay well I didn't care at all. It's different for me." Why am I still in here wallowing away like some dead vegetable? I'm such a wimp. Fuck my life!

"We have to help her somehow." Stefan states the obvious.

"I don't know how and I certainly have tried but even if she gets happy she just gets drawn back into the guilt." Damon answers quickly. He's right, he's tried to make me happy but there would always be that time right after where I could think and everything got fucked over again. Hell no! I refuse to let this run my life, I can't! I slapped myself and felt a little more awake and aware.

I opened the door and walked up to them, "I'm feeling better, at least trying." They all looked at me skeptically. "I'm serious no more brooding and moping around. I am back and better than ever so now what do we have on Derek?" Elena seemed to jump right on board with my new found confidence.

"We haven't been able to find him but Klaus is out searching for him as we speak. Stefan and I have school right now but later on we'll be back and checking up on any leads. It's really good to see you out of your room Darla." She said with a warm smile.

"Elena's right, it's good to see you out and about. Now we'll be going, see you later." Stefan says and off he and Elena went. The only thing I could do was sit back and smile until I turn to Damon who wasn't believing that I was okay.

"So how are you really feeling?" He asked and I contemplated whether I should lie or not.

"I feel like shit but I am done feeling sorry for myself. I need to move on and believe me this is in no way going to change who I am, I just have feelings now. I'm still the same girl you met at the Grill." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Really, still that same girl huh?" He said as he began placing light kisses on my neck and out of this whole week I have definitely missed Damon's fine as hell body. I swiftly pushed him against the wall and caught his lips in a passionate and heated kiss.

"Of course I am that same girl. Now let's see what I've been missing all week." I lift Damon's shirt over his head and run my hands along his abs. He pulls me back into a heated kiss and I wrap my legs around his waist allowing him to carry me to his room. Once we enter his room he lifts my shirt above my head and throws it to the ground. "I did like that shirt Damon, don't throw it like its trash." I joke.

"Oh but it looks way better on my bedroom floor," He says as he throws me on the bed and begins working on my pants and throws them to the ground as well, "and so do those." He says with a sly smirk. I am now left in my black lace bra and matching black lace panties while he still has his pants on.

"No fair, you have way too much clothing on." I say with a pout and begin working on his pants and pull them down to find that he isn't even wearing boxers and his hard cock is just waiting to be played with. "Damn!" Before I can even take his cock in my hands he pushes me back and unhooks my bra and takes one erect nipple into his mouth. He licks and sucks on my nipple as he is massaging my other breast with his hand then switches and gives each of my breasts equal attention.

"Okay fuck foreplay!" Damon shouts out obviously in need of being inside me. He rips my panties off and quickly plunges his dick into me. He slowly pulls himself out of me and then slams back into me.

"FUCK!" He speeds up his pace trusting inside of me and I meet his every thrust. I pull him down to me and crash my lips onto his in a hungry kiss. He started pumping into me at vampire speed and that brought an animalistic moan out of me. "Harder… damn Damon!" I can feel my fangs protruding out of my mouth and I bite into Damon's neck gulping down tons blood that would probably killed a human by now from the blood loss. In turn Damon bit down into my neck and this only brought our releases quicker.

"DAMON!" "DARLA!" We both shout out at the same time. He slides to my side and pulls me along with him as we both try to catch our breaths. That was definitely a mood booster!

~Klaus' POV~

You would think that Derek took hiding lessons from Katherine at this point! He's not that good though because I've tracked him down to New York but he keeps moving. When I get my hands on him he is going to beg for me to kill him.

I came up to a small shop that housed a witch that I thought could help me out a bit. "Avery! Avery are you here?" I call out for her and in a second I see her red curls bouncing about as she comes up to me. Surprisingly grabbing me in a hug, something she hasn't done in quite some time.

"Niklaus! How nice of you to return, what can I do for you my friend?" She exclaims wearing a huge, warm smile on her face.

"It's nice to be back Avery, I wish it was on better terms though. I was wondering if you could do a tracker spell and help me find someone, can you." Now her smile faded and she scowled.

"Are you still looking for Katherine?" She asked knowing from past experiences that I still wanted her dead. Besides that I also came to Avery countless times to find her but Katherine, like I said is all too good at hiding and using witches for safety.

"No, not Katherine, a young idiot that went against my plans. I finally found a doppelganger and the idiot turns her out of revenge because she dumped his sorry self for my old Salvatore friend… I mean my old Ripper." She now had a smaller, gentler smile on her face.

"Stefan was your friend at one point Niklaus, you just screwed that up 10 times over. As for finding this young vampire, I should be able to as long as he has no help from a witch. I'll gather my supplies." She turned to the back of the shop where she kept her stock of herbs that she would need for the spell. This was a magic shop but she always kept the herbs stored away knowing that if someone managed to take anything without her knowing they could do extreme damage.

She's still the same young 20 year old that I knew back in the beginning of the 1900's, those aging spells really do wonders for a witch. I remember how she used to be afraid of vampires until I came along and showed her that we could be good. I saved her from some newbie vampires, normally I wouldn't care if an innocent was killed but that night I saw something in her that made me change my mind.

"Avery do have the supplies for the spell ready?" I ask seeing as she has been gone for a while and patience was not my strong suit.

"Niklaus, could you possibly come back here for a moment?" What the hell was going on? I used my enhanced hearing and I could hear how Avery's heartbeat was racing and that there was a vampire back there with her. If he tries to hurt her I swear to God I will end him in a second flat. I rushed to the back of the shop and was pinning the vampire to the wall.

"You better have a good reason for coming here and scaring my friend!" I say to the male vampire, then turned to see if Avery was okay. She was in the corner of the storage room with a crossbow ready for the intruder.

"I'm okay Niklaus, I just want to know what this idiot was doing in my shop!"

"Well answer the lady!"

"Derek sent me." The young vampire answered.

"Oh he did, did he? That's good to know, thank you for the information." I say and then rip out his heart. "Avery let's get to work."

~Elena's POV~

"Klaus just texted me." Stefan informed me as we were on our way back to the Boarding House.

"What did he say? Has he found Derek?" I asked worried.

"He said that he is working with a witch in New York to find him. Derek had the nerve to send a vampire out after the Klaus." He answered me quickly and I was once again worried thinking that Derek is still out there somewhere.

I felt my phone vibrate and I saw a message from Derek! "Oh my God Derek sent me a message!" I opened the text message and found a picture of a dead girl who resembled me. "OH MY GOD!"

"What!? What did he send!?" Stefan asks as he pulls the car over. I give him my phone and he curses as he sees the picture knowing exactly what that would do to me. "Listen Elena, this is not your fault! He doesn't have emotions and thinks that playing with your emotions will mean something! You can't let him get to you!" He tries reassuring me but I still feel like I should be blamed. Or should I?

"You're right Stefan, this isn't my fault. It's his! We need to find him and kill him!" Stefan nods and starts the car back up again and speeds the rest of the way home.


	14. Chapter 14

I know this is a small chapter but i'm coming close to the ending of the story and i'm still trying to figure it all out so it is the most perfect ending ever! Wellat least so you guys like it. :) Please R&R! :D Enjoy!

Chapter 14

~Elena's POV~

"You know his emotions may be turned off but you can obviously see them peeking through considering every single girl he kills resembles Elena." Darla states. We decided to have a little meeting and everyone was here at the Boarding House. "When I first came back into Mystic Falls he wanted my help to get rid of Stefan somehow."

"He what!?" I asked, shocked that he would seriously go that far as to plan to get rid of Stefan.

"Okay talk about desperate." Caroline remarked. "He always seemed so normal, who would have known he was really fifty shades of cray cray." I tried not to laugh at that but I managed to let out a small giggle and then went back to serious Elena.

"Bonnie did you get anything from the message he sent me?" I asked her hoping that she got anything from the spells she was trying.

"All I got was that he was in New York but he's gone now. Darla, do you know anyone that might be in contact with in New York?"

"No. I didn't exactly pay much attention to my brother's travels, once I turned I left to Europe. We didn't keep in touch much besides the times that my mother would come and clean up my after me claiming that I was drawing to much attention to myself." She answered but it didn't help any.

"Okay, I'll see if I can do any other spells to try and track him down." Bonnie concluded. Stefan, Damon, and Alaric came into the room from the kitchen joining us girls.

"So Bonnie did you come up with anything?"

"No Damon, I'm trying some new spells, stop distracting me." Bonnie answered. Stefan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned on him for some support. This was turning into a huge search for one person who went off the rails.

"Fine then, Darla would you come with me?" Derek asked her nicely. She nodded her head and followed him out of the living room.

"They sure have become an item quickly." Caroline commented. Ric nodded his head in agreement.

"She's good for him though. Damon had been tolerable with her around, it's strange." He voices everyone's thoughts perfectly. Just then Klaus came in through the door with a red headed girl in tow behind him.

"Glad to see everyone is here working their hardest." He comments. The girl behind him is simply smiling but is watching Klaus closely to see how he reacts to us as if something is off. "Caroline, looking lovely as ever." He greets her and gives her a loving look. This seems to strike a light in the red head's eyes as she seems to see something none of us see.

Stefan jumps up now, seeing how Caroline is clear as day ignoring Klaus and he is getting annoyed. "Klaus, who's your friend?" Now the girl pushes past Klaus a bit to introduce herself.

"I am Avery, a witch here to help out my dear friend Niklaus who has seemed to forget how to properly introduce me." She remarks and Klaus looks down sheepishly as if embarrassed. This is a completely different side of him that none of us have seen, ever.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Avery, I am Stefan. This is Elena, my girlfriend, Alaric, Caroline, and Bonnie. She's trying some spells to try and track Derek so you can go work with her if you'd like." She nods simply, never losing her smile.

"Oh are you a Bennet witch? How exciting!" Avery exclaimed. She was definitely someone different.

"Yes well, Avery can hopefully help a little more and I will be back later." Klaus says before he leaves himself. Caroline was eyeing him before he left.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go too. Text me if you find something." She says as she walks away after Klaus.

"Should we worry?" Ric asked.

"No, Niklaus cares for the young vampire, she should be safe." Avery pipes in.

"You mean he can actually care about someone?" I ask immediately not meaning for it to come out.

She giggles now, "Yes he does care for people and things he just doesn't show it very well. He's a stubborn mule but at the end of the day he has a good heart." This was definitely hard to believe considering she was talking about Klaus. "Has he awoken his siblings yet?" She asked and we looked at her with wide eyes.

"Siblings?" Ric asks.

"Oh my, seems I have said too much. Oh well, just pretend I didn't say that please?" She asks of us and we agree to drop it for the moment.

"Avery?" We hear Darla asking as she reenters the living room. "Is that really you?"

"Darla, what a surprise to see you hear. Oh and I sense that your emotions have returned." She says getting up to hug Darla. Darla was definitely shocked but soon she was pushing Avery away a bit.

"Gosh Avery I didn't like hugs without emotions and I still don't like them with emotions." She joked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help find this Derek persona Klaus has been looking for. What are you doing back in the Americas, I thought Europe was your home?"

"I had come back for reasons and I guess it's good that you are here to help. That way we can get rid of my brother for good." Darla says with some sorrow in her tone and Avery's smile finally broke. "Please get back to work. I am gonna get some blood and go back to Damon." She said but we could all see that she was sad.

"How do you know Darla, Avery?" I asked now.

"I've been around for about 140 years and I have had to move around a bit so no suspicion was brought to me. I met Darla on my travels through England and helped her out with some things." She informs us.

"How have you stayed alive for so long?" Bonnie asks.

"When I reached the age of 20 I began performing some aging spells and here I am as young as ever. Many witches do these spells but not every one of them want to live forever. I for one never want to die, it's selfish I know but hey if I have the power to do it than why not?"

~Derek's POV~

Oh I am so screwed! It's only going to be so long before they finally catch up to me but a part of me just can't seem to care at all. I'm in some diner and I spot a tall, skinny girl who resembles Elena, girls like her are my weakness. I stalk over to her and sit at the table with her. "Hello I'm Derek."

She looks at me and smiles genuinely, "Hi, I'm Emily."

"Well Emily, it's nice to meet you. Mind if I join you for a while?"

"I don't mind at all." She confirms and we sit and chat. She had no idea how this is going to end, perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, i finally got the next chapter up! WOOP WOOP! i hope you enjoy it! Also if you can think of something to add to the story feel free to pm me about it or leave your suggestions in your review! R&R! :D

Chapter 15

~Klaus' POV~

"Yes Marcel, his name is Derek and make sure to inform me if he makes his way through New Orleans." I ordered just before I hung up on Marcel.

"Who is Marcel?" The beautiful blonde haired Caroline asked.

"A vampire I sired in New Orleans, he's on the lookout for Derek. May I ask what it is you want Love, you don't usually follow me willingly?" I questioned finding her presence surprising but highly appreciated.

"I didn't know you actually had friends, especially such lively ones." She teased.

"Ha ha, very funny Caroline, now if you excuse me I'd much rather leave then be mocked." I said and began walking away only to be stopped by her delicate hand holding mine. I turned to look her in the eyes and was waiting for an explanation to her stopping me, not that I was really complaining at this point.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Excuse me."

"Don't make me repeat it, you know what I said. That was rude of me, please don't go." She explained.

"And why should I stay?" I asked in return. She was looking so innocent and in truth she could have asked anything of me and I would have said yes, but this could also be a trick. "What is it that you want Caroline?"

"Can we just talk?" She asked simply.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" I asked and before she could answer me we both turned to Derek clapping behind us.

"As cute as this little moment really is, it is making me a bit sick." He spat out.

"You just made my life a whole lot easier Derek. Come to die, have we?" I asked with a small growl because he did interrupt my moment with the sweet Caroline. I pushed her behind me and took a predatory stance waiting for the best moment to attack.

"Well this is new, protecting the baby vampire are we? Showing your weakness so plainly is a bit stupid." He retorted.

"What did you just say boy!?" I growled out menacingly but it still didn't seem to faze him, damn emotionless brat. That just cut half the fun out of killing him, the fear that he should be showing, but it definitely won't get in my way. I was about to make my move when Caroline jumped in front of me.

"What happened to you Derek? We used to be friends, I set you up with Elena and now you're this." She went on as if that would mean anything to Derek now.

"Look at what good that got me Caroline." He spat out her name with such venom, he would pay for that. "I never really liked you, you know. You were just oh so annoying but I had to be nice to get close to the, oh so precious Elena. God what did I see in her anyway, oh well can't change the past now, can I?" He drawled on. I could tell that my sweet Caroline was somewhat hurt by his words and I chose this moment to attack but was stopped by a shooting pain to my head. Caroline was beside me falling to the same fate but even worse since she was a new vampire after all.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I shouted.

"Did you think I would come alone? Foolish hybrid, no I came with some very good friends of mine who just happen to be witches. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking your blonde friend as leverage." He said as he went up to her and snapped her neck. I was trying to fight against the mental assault the witches were placing on me but with their collected power I couldn't get past the pain. I didn't even know how many witches there even were.

"LET GO OF HER!" I demanded. He looked back to me now with Caroline in his arms, mocking me somewhat. He made a show of stabbing her with vervain tranquilizers that made me fume with rage.

"I think I'll be making the demands here Klaus. It was nice seeing you." He mocked and walked away while the witches continued with their assault finally knocking me unconscious and with the final image of a limp Caroline in Derek's arms.

~Darla's POV~

"Damon stop that." I giggled out while he placed light kisses along my neck trying to distract me from our current situation with my brother.

"No, you just need to relax and let them work downstairs so when the time comes we can finally get your brother." He said in a soothing voice and continuing to place light butterfly kisses along my jaw now.

"DAMON! DARLA! We need you downstairs!" Stefan shouted for us and I pushed Damon off me quickly and practically raced down the stairs almost knocking over Stefan himself who was at the base of the staircase. "Woah!"

"Sorry Stefan, but what did you find?" I asked hoping that we finally caught a break.

"Well Avery did find Derek but by the time we got there we found Klaus on the ground waking up from multiple aneurisms that witches put him through. Did you know that Derek hung with witches?" He filled in.

"Dammit yes, he was always more interested in witches. He always was with my mother when she would go to other covens and work with them. I guess some things don't change. What did he tell Klaus?" I asked now. My brother was actually smarter then we all thought.

"He took Caroline as leverage but besides that he didn't say much. He's getting bolder and we should find him again soon. Avery and Bonnie are back to work looking for him." He answered. Fuck, Caroline had nothing to do with this!

"Well that was helpful for now but we still lost him so call us again when you have something more." Damon said behind me as he wrapped his arms around me to try and soothe my nerves but I was on high alert now. "Darla come on, I know this is hard on you. Let's just go back upstairs." He whispered in my ear.

"You're right." I whispered back and then turned back to Stefan. "Call us when you find him again, we'll be upstairs. Thanks for calling us and filling us in." I thanked Stefan and pat his shoulder in appreciation.

"Don't worry Darla, we'll call you when we get another lead on him. Go rest." He said and turned back to the living room while Damon and I went back upstairs.

"I really wish this would just be over." I said while falling into Damon's chest.

"I know and it will soon. Don't worry about a thing." He said and wrapped his arms around me.


End file.
